Rise of the Underworld: Old world conquest
by monsterhuntergod-Ratholas Mk1
Summary: One simple decision can change the fate of anyone. As the agent of a dragon deity, Naruto must stop a portal to the underworld before too many lives are lost. With hinata by his side, the only way to stop the portal is to defeat the legions of demonic beings across 3 continents. With a empire at he created at his back and Hinata at his side, Naruto is literally going to hell.
1. Prolouge

Rise of the Underworld

Chapter 1: the beginning

"Hello" Regular talking

"_Taka (Hello)" _Non Human talking

Many centuries ago, when the ten tailed beast rampaged all it wanted, something had to be done. The story of the Sage of Six Paths was legendary, but no one ever remember the teacher of such a amazing person. Its true for every master, they were once a student themselves. From the oriental itself, was a being that taught him, the Samurai Dragon. For a neiboring land, every 500 years a being is allowed to become a oriental dragon, the vanaguard of deities in heaven. The Samurai Dragon, or more commonly called Draco in the earliest known scrolls. For centuries he or the dragons have never faced off a threat or make an impact on the world, until the day of the nine tailed fox's attack on Konaha.

On that day, everything at first was going great of Minato, the 4th Hokage. The village was safe, for the first time in a long time had little paperwork, and in secret, his child was to be born. Night fell and all was silent in the village, but in a safehouse, the hokages baby was being born. Kushina however, held the terrifying Nine tailed fox inside her body, and during the birth, it broke free from its seal, and appeared near the village.

"I got to stop it." Minato said to himself, and ran out of the safehouse.

Shinobi scrambled to get to stop it, but the fox let out a roar that blew away many. However before Minato could meet the fox in battle, he meet something. On a building was a dragon the size of a elephant. It looked much like a european style dragon, 4 legs and wing, with spikes running down its back and tail. Backwards facing horns crowned its large, boxy head, and a mouth full of kunai sized teeth. Its color was hard to say, because it wore black samurai armor on its whole body, save for the wings, which were black, with yellow sage of six path markings on each wing.

"Good sir, may I have a word with you?" the dragon asked

"Did you just talk?" Minato asked

"Yes I did. Do you mind if I talk with you, it will only take a minute." it said, gliding gently down to the ground

"What is it that you want?" the hokage asked

"Allow me to introduce myself, your race never could pronouce my true name, so call me Draco." it said

"Draco, I need to stop the nine tailed fox." Minato said

"That is what my first apprentice said at first, then he wanted to fight the ten tailed beast." Draco wisely said

"Wait a minute, your thee Draco? The teacher of the Sage of Six paths?" Minato asked shocked

"The one in the same." Draco replied

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be dead?" Minato asked

"The great Oriental Dragon sent me here to warn you, if you fight the fox, it will one day be the end of your son, but before that he will become a great ninja. If you let the orient to handle the beast, you son will become a warrior far greater than anything the world has or will ever see again, one that will have the orient on his side, and forever live in great power, disipline, and content with happiness." Draco offered

"Do I have to pick one of them?" Minato asked

"No, you don't have to take either, but I'm just warning you of the consequences. Think about it as long as you need." Draco said, turning around, ready to fly away, but Minato stopped him by grabbing his tail.

"I don't want my son to die because of me. Please, get rid of the Nine tailed fox." Minato said

"There is much conflict in you, but you also want to do the right thing for your son. It was a difficult chose I know, but I will not fail you. When this battle is done, we will talk this over some tea, and discuss how to train you son. Now its time to show this fox a lesson it will never forget." Draco replied, and flew up to the top of the Hokage monument

He stood on his hind legs and let out a loud, yet low pitched roar to the heavens, and began resiting something in a language no one understood. During the chant, he kept his hands in the ninjustu dragon symbol. Thick, black thunder clouds appeared in the sky for far as the eye could see. Lightning and thunder rained to the point where the fox looked up to the sky in amazment. From the clouds flew out hundreds of Japanese dragons, of many different shapes and sizes. They landed on the walls of the village, buildings and in the street, but not on the Hokage monument.

"_Manoka tai saka. _(Brothers we are needed in this time of chaos.)_"_ Draco said to the army

"_Zama wa toy ka?_ (Why must we help them?)_"_ One of the dragons asked

"_Kiata mi tow wea takar y yakatursa._ (Our master, the Oriental Dragon wishes it.) Draco replied

The mere mentioning of the dragons name was enough to throw them into a uproar. Minato jumped up to Draco to get a understanding of whats going on.

"What did you say to them?" Minato asked

"I said to them our master, the Oriental Dragon wishes for us to fight for you in this dark time." Draco replied

"Who is the Oriental Dragon?" Minato asked

"Takar y Yakatursa is what protects all of the heavens and earth from being destroyed by his brother, Kinsazy ka Vinkanzator, or the eternal darkness dragon. Every one hundred years, a ritual of each faction gives the lifeforce of a chosen being to make them stronger. If one of the rituals is stopped, then the other side is garenteed victory." Draco replied

"Is my son that sacrafice?" Minato asked in horror

"That is something in the boys future even I can't see. Only time will tell what his connection to the ritual will be." Draco said, and flew off to command his brethern

The massive hoard of Dragons circled the fox, outnumbered 10,000 to one. It swum its claws and tails at them, but the dragons nimbly looped, twisted, and darted out of the way of its blows. They then all roared a low pitched roar, to signal the arrival of the Oriental Dragon. It soared out of the clouds, and landed in front of the Fox. It was simply astronomical in size, the thick spiked mounts on his back are the size of moutains, and looked like them. Its thick scales were of all colors and variety's of those colores. It had had hair on its head like a japanese dragon, and its body looked like one.

"Great fox, stop this senseless violence to the humans." it boomed

"What makes you think you can stop me! I am there vision of disaster, and I will not give that up!" the fox roared back

"Very well, you leave me no choice." The dragon replied

He opened his mouth, and all the fox could see down his throat was a white light, so bright he could see it with his eyes closed. Chakra leaked from the foxes body, and was being drained by the massive dragon. Slowly, his power and size was greatly reduced, and at the end, he was only the size of a regualur fox kit. In sheer terror, the fox ran away as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"Where is Minato Namikaze?" It asked Draco

"Right here Sensei." Draco replied respectfully

Minato walked up to the massive creature, and the dragon opened its hand to let him get up. He jumped up, but was exhausted from it because of its massive size. It lifted him up to his head.

"You have chosen wisely, and I will keep my word over what will happen to your son." The dragon said

"Thank you, you saved the entire village, you will be remembered." Minato replied

"Your praise is touching, but I must go. The longer I stay away from my duties, the more danger we are in." The dragon said, and put Minato back on the ground, then flew away with the thousands of dragons following him, and the only one of them left was Draco

"Shall we go talk over tea?" Draco asked

"After you." Minato replied, and they left for a tea house

Tea house, 10 minutes later

"I'm sorta surprised on how much praise your getting." Minato said

"Indeed." Draco replied, and flung several kids off his tail, then took a sip of tea

"So how are we going to train him?" Minato asked

"Simple, point him there, and he'll figure it out himself." Draco replied

"Thats the worst idea ever." Minato said

"He'll become a smart lad. It'll work fine." Draco reasuringly said

"I don't know. What will you teach him?" Minato asked

"Weapons, armor, fighting styles, and knowledge of all kinds." Draco said

"How long will this take?" Minato asked

"Twelve years." Draco replied

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" A medical nin asked

"Yes, be right back." Minato said as he went a distance away

"Sir, its your wife, she died while giving birth." He said

"What? How could that happen?" Minato said with complete suprise and disbelif

"The release of the fox and the birthing at the same time did it sir. I'm sorry, but it was too quick for us to do anything." He replied, and left

"Minato, its alright, the boy will manage, and so will you." Draco called, and took another sip of tea

"I feel sorry for him, he will never know his mother." Minato cried

"I'll be back in the morning to pick him up. Good night." Draco said and left

Minato dropped on the table crying. He was happy that his son lived, but it was a mixed blessing. He now knew he never would see his wife again. Would it have been better not to have taken the offer?

**MHG: What will be in store for the future, monsters? Rivalries? Romance? I'm not telling you yet. Next time, Naruto returns, and this will not be a smart Naruto story, I swear.**


	2. Return to Konaha

Return to Konaha

I own nothing it goes to respective owners

12 years has passed

Naruto stood in the middle of a clearing. He was about 5' 5", and through his training had toned muscules. He wore bronze scale armor vest, painted red, and bronze chainmail on his waist, going down to his knees. Bronze greaves were lower down and he wore steel toed boots. He had a wood shield with bronze edging to give it strenght, and was painted red. His weapon was a one handed, double bladed iron war axe. Five shinobi jumped out of the shadows and surrounded him, all of them had a music note on there headbands. Naruto could tell with the look in there eyes they were sent to kill him, who sent them it didn't matter.

The first one jumped and then tried to flying punch him, but Naruto coutered, breaking his cheekbone with the edge of his shield, and the shinobi lay dieing because of bone splinters flying about in his head. Two of them then countered attacked, one trying to distract Naruto with high frequency sounds to scramble his brain, and the other put on metal gauntlets to increase damage to punches. Naruto backed behind his sheild and too the full force of his punches, as for the sound, his helmet made him hard of hearing. He took his axe, and split his head with a downward chop, then swung over the shoulder, down and then a uppercut on the one that tried to distract him, cutting into his groin, up through his belly, and then breaking his ribs. Another one got him in a head lock and tried to stab a kunai in his neck, but the helmet's neck guard protected against any real damage.

Naruto got out of his lock with a shield bash to his head, then swung around with a sideways chop to the neck. The final one high tailed it and ran as fast as he legs could carry him. He smirk, then took a rag out of a pouch and cleaned off his shield and axe of blood. Another shape came out of woods, Draco.

"You sent them to fight me?" Naruto asked

"I wish I didn't, there goes ten thousand yen I spent hiring them that I'm never getting back." Draco replied

"Whats next?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, your training is complete." Draco replied, and started walking back to camp

Naruto smiled, then ran back to camp with joy, and started to pack his belongings, how few there were. He rolled up his bed roll, and then picked up a quiver of bronze tipped arrows and a composite bow, and started heading down the road with Draco, for Konaha.

Later that day, along the road

In the blackness of night, the two were passing by a old tower call Red Redoubt, a old crumbling tower, usually deserted, but that night a fire could be seen. Naruto and Draco thought it would be a good place to crash for the night, however they didn't know someone else had claimed it. Two fur clad bandit's were dragging a wolf cub.

"Did you bring it?" A raspy womans voice asked

"Ya, we got the wolf you asked for." One of them replied

The woman stepped out of the shadows. She was old and sickly, with ragged clothes and a wrinkled face. Her hands had bird talons on them and on her arms and shoulders were large black feathers.

"Why do we have to listen to this Hagraven?" The other muttered

"Do you want me to cook you alive!" She squawked and embers appeared on her hands

"No mame." The same some replied, and they noticed the wolf wasn't dead, only unconsious

"Good. Now kill it!" She screeched

They pulled out there iron maces and were ready to beat him to death. Behind there backs Draco's mouth flared white, and stream of white flames incinerated the three. Naruto and Draco then stood around the unconsious wolf.

"I don't believe it, its a wolf demon." Draco said

"Why are you surprised?" Naruto asked

"Those lazy, stuck up pricks never come into the mortal world. I'm surprised this pup got here. Wake up, come on little guy." Draco said to get him to wake up

The wolf cubs eyes opened, and he jumped up to the ceiling in fear and surprise. He grabbed on the ceiling.

"Who are you?" He asked in fear

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and this is Draco." Naruto replied

"Your not going to hurt me?" The wolf asked

"No, we were just looking for a place to sleep. Want to come with us?" Naruto asked

"S-sure." The wolf replied and climbed down

The three sat around the already made fire outside. On the fire already was also a deer. Each one of them took a piece of meat of the fire and started eating.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked

"Kuroi Izazuma. It means black lightning." he replied

"So your from the Black lightning clan. I've heard of you, your the clan leaders son." Draco said with joy

"I came here because I want to have the honor of having a human form." Kuroi replied

"How the hell is that an honor?" Naruto asked

"Cause in order to have one, you need to be in contact with a human, not a sub race, and the only ones are in this world." He replied

Naruto was still confused, but the wolf changed his form. He looked like Naruto, except with black hair, blood red eyes, and still had his wolf ears and tail. He smiled, and his canines were longer and more wolf like. He wore black leather shirt, black shorts, and sandels.

"Can I come with you guys? I have no idea where I am in your world." Kuroi asked

"Sure." Naruto replied

"Night you two, I'm sleeping on top." Draco said and flew up to the top of the tower, and then fell dead asleep.

"Is clan life hard?" Naruto asked

"Yes it is. Pack hierarchy, and I'm at the god damn bottom." Kuroi replied

"I never really knew my family, though Draco told me about my dad. Nice guy, kage of the village." Naruto said

"I guess we have something in common, our dad's are on the top, but we are on the bottom." Kuroi said

"Well, then lets get to the top then." Naruto inquired

"What? How?" Kuroi asked

"I don't know, but we will. Promise." Naruto offered his hand

Kuroi with a nod and a smile shook Naruto's hand. The two then fell asleep, ready to continue towards Konaha the next day.

Next day

Naruto and Kuroi woke up, to be surrounded by fur wearing bandits. They had hide and iron shields, and in there other hands were iron swords, one handed iron axes, and iron maces.

"Don't move kids. Were just here to get a little revenge for what you did to our friends." One of them said

"We didn't do that, Draco did." Naruto replied

"Cut the crap kid, your dieing." Another replied

Kuroi suddenly let loose a bolt of black lighting at the one that said that, and killed him. The remaining bandits ran like hell away from them.

"Holy crap man! That was awsome!" Naruto cheered

"I really don't know how I just did that." Kuroi replied

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I'm the youngest in my clan, I haven't learned to control our natural ability, black lightning." Kuroi answered

"Well that explains everything." Naruto replied

"Quick bickering you two! I'm trying to sleep!" Draco yelled

The two got the idea to leave Draco behind, and Naruto grabbed his shield in one hand, and then strapped his quiver over his shoulder, and his bow on his back. Then he put his axe in his belt, and they were off. The bandits that Kuroi scared off were following them, along with there leader, who wore a iron curaiss, with banded shoulder armor, iron gauntlets, a double bladed steel two handed axe, a iron horned helmet and iron boots.

"Thats them boss." One of them said to the iron wearer

"Well lets show them who there messing which. Who are they messing with?" The leader asked

"FIRE RAIDERS!" they roared back

"Thats right, no one messes with Kyr's Fire raiders." Kyr the leader said

Naruto and Kuroi didn't hear them, and it gave the bandits precious time for an ambush. Half were on one side of road, and the rest on the on the other path. There leader would distract them by meeting them on the road. Kyr acted like a traveler on the road, and walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, where is the nearest inn?" Kyr asked

"Um, I don't know." Naruto answered

"Thats okay, you can help me with something else." Kyr replied and swung his axe

Naruto blocked with his shield, but was knocked back. The rest of the bandits charged Kuroi and surrounded him, and beat him mercilously with there one handed weapons. Kyr continually beat Naruto's shield with his axe till it shattered into pieces. Kyr stopped before he could swing at Naruto again. Kuroi's hand grew black hair and long claws, and he slashed off the head of one of the bandits. He then let out a blood curdling howl, and attacked the remaining bandits with unrestrained monstrosity. Kyr ran to his mens help and tried to split Kuroi's skull, but Kuroi stopped the blade with his bare hand, and then had his claws pierce his neck. With a single backward movement, he ripped out his throat, windpipe, and bloodvessels. The lifeless body fell like a rock, and Kuroi dropped the meat he held in his hand.

"I leave you two for five minutes, and this is what happens?" Draco asked, landing next to them

"They attacked me! What was I supposed to do?" Kuroi replied

"Whats this?" Naruto asked, picking up a bounty note

"Bounty for Kyr Teaborn, 700,000 yen!" Kuroi read

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelped

"Score!" Kuroi yelled

With only a few miles to go, Kuroi and Naruto practically sprinted the entire distance with joy. They bolted past the guards, and they were left dazed.

"Draco sir, were they with you?" one asked

"Unfortunetly." Draco replied, and flew off to the hokage building

He flew up to the building, and then grabbed the bottom of it with his back talons. Perfectly suspended, he then knocked on the window of the office to get Minato attention. He turned around and nearly had a heartattack from the sight of Draco being there. Draco then cut out the window, came into the office, then fused it back on with a blast of fire.

"Is there a reason for coming in like that, or are you going for you creeper merit badge?" Minato asked

"No, just to say your son's back." Draco replied

"What?" Minato asked with suprise

"Ya, and he made a friend that killed Kyr Teaborn." Draco replied

"Get them in here now!" Minato yelled in happiness

Draco snapped his fingers, and the guards dragged the two into the room. Minato ran up to Naruto and hugged him in joy. Naruto was surprised to see his dad at first, but then was happy to finally see him.

"So this is your Dad?" Kuroi asked

"Ya." Naruto replied

"Lucky! Mines a lazy head of a clan jackass!" Kuroi yelled

"So your the one that killed Kyr?" Minato asked, ending his hug with Naruto

"Ya, I think so." Kuroi replied, handing him the bounty

"Give this to the bank, they will be able to give you your money." Minato replied, giving him a check with the hokage's seal on it.

Kuroi smiled and left to cash in the bounty. Maybe living in the mortal world wasn't so bad after all?

**MHG: Next time you will encounter the first arc of this story, Blood on the Dagger, and finally start to see just how the portal is affecting the world. See ya next time!**


	3. Blood on the Dagger part 1

Blood on the dagger part 1

I own nothing, everything goes to there respected owners

Thanks to the money, Kuroi made there lives a little more comfortable, and bought a apartment to live in.

"You get that room I get this one." Kuroi said

"Fine, as long as I don't have to hear you snore." Naruto replied and went in to put his possesions in his room

"I don't snore, I just breath loudly." Kuroi retorted

"I'm going to get food, seeing how this place came with everything we need, save for food." Naruto said and was gone

Going into the marketplace was weird for Naruto. He still wore his armor, save for the helmet, and got strange looks from people. He went into the store, and bought up several package's of ramen, meats, fruits, vegatables, and other things, and then left with two bags full. When he left the store, a stranger in black robes knocked him over, and attacked a little girl with a dagger.

"Your asking for it pal!" Naruto yelled and punched him in the back of the head

"Do not interfere boy!" the stranger yelled back, and began attacking Naruto with his dagger, leaving the girl with large gash marks

The man in the robe's other hand sparked with embers. With a small incantation a fireball flew at Naruto. Quickly, Naruto flipped sideways and landed in a budda squat. They repeated this till Naruto flipped up to him and split his head in half with his axe. Kuroi ran up to him.

"The hell happened here?" Kuroi asked

"This guy tried to kill this girl." Naruto replied

"Hang on, lets try and figure out who he is." Kuroi said and started dragging his away

After they dragged the body away, the only things that they found were the dagger, and a book titled "book of Xitherion." Reading that gave Kuroi shivers, and finally realized something about the dagger, it was a magic weapon.

"Careful Naruto, its a soul trap dagger." Kuroi said

"I'm more interested in the book." Naruto replied

"Xitherion. Oh no, the greater demon of Destruction." Kuroi gasped

"They have a list of victims too, in the notes section. It looks like they got everyone on the list, save for one.

There were 13 girls names on the list, including the one Naruto saved. The only one not labled as terminated was Hinata Hyuga.

Hyuga manor

Little did the duo or the Hyugas know is the enemy was already in motion in there assasination of Hinata Hyuga. The assasin wore black leather armor from neck to toes, and wore a black hood over his eyes. He wielded two black daggers, with a straight back, but the blade curved like a snake till the point which was slightly curved back, but not enough to inhibite thrusting ability. The assasin snuck skillfully around the guards, and found Hinata tending to her garden. From where he was, the flowers blocked his view of her vitals, preventing a knife throw. He waited for the nearest guard to turn his back, and he attacked. Hinata yelped as he grabbed her, and gave his position away. The guard turned around and activated his Byakugan. With a swift kick to the face, he seperated the two, and then dropped the assasin to the ground with several strikes. Hiashi then came running over to see what happened.

"Hiashi-sama." The guard stood at attention

"Explain what happened." Hiashi ordered

"This man tried to kill Hinata. He's unconsious now, but for how long." the guard replied

"Bring this man to intellegenice. I want to know who he's working for and why. Hinata, come with me. We are going to talk to the Hokage about this." Hiashi said sternly

"Thank you for saving me." Hinata thanked the guard

"Just doing my job." the guard replied

Hokage office

"Dad, this guy tried to kill that girl, his intentions were obviously not friendly." Naurto said

"I agree, but these murders were all conducted by different people, theres no pattern to them." Minato replied, with a stack of files on each of the murders

"All those that were killed, there killers had the book on them, and each had some sort of enchanted dagger, all with a soul trap on them." Kuroi explained

"Whats a soul trap?" Minato asked

"A soul trap is a enchantment you can put on a weapon, and if the being dies within a certain amount of seconds, there soul will be trapped in the weapon." Draco answered

Hiashi and Hinata walked in, and were surprised to see Naruto, Kuroi and Draco in there with the Hokage.

"Sir, this is urgent. A man tried to kill my daughter and I want answers!" Hiashi yelled

"Let me guess, he had daggers and wore black?" Kuroi asked

"Yes. How did you know?" Hiashi asked

"Were trying to investigate murders that fit that description." Naruto replied

"How many were killed?" Hinata asked

"11, and one is mortally wounded in the hospital." Naruto replied

"Well you three seem to have a common cause, how about you calaberate." Minato offered

"Whoever is after these girls will try again to kill your daughter." Draco chipped in

"Minato, I want these boys to guard my daughter." Hiashi demanded

"What? Why us?" Kuroi asked

"You two seem to understand this more than all of us, and while guarding her, you two can also figure out this." Minato said, understanding Hiashi's plan

"I call day shift!" Naruto yelled

"Crap. I just remembered, I have to go to the academy." Hinata yelped and grabbed Naruto and ran out

"Help!" Naruto yelled in surprise

"You wanted the day shift! Thats what you get! Well, night everyone. If I'm going to do the night shift, I need my rest." Kuroi said and left for his apartment.

Academy

Hinata ran in, but suprisingly she was the first on there. Naruto, being weighed down by armor and his axe, was gasping for breath and sweating like a pig. He then plopped down on the floor right next to Iruka.

"Hinata, who is this?" Iruka asked

"He's my new bodyguard, Naruto Namikaze." Hinata replied

Naruto finally caught his breath and stood next to Hinata. Slowly other classmates trickled in till everyone was there an hour later. There was much gossip about Naruto, about either he was a student or something else. Ino decided to see why he was here.

"Hello there." She said

"Hello." Naruto replied

"Whats your name sweet cheeks?" She asked

"Naruto. Don't try anything girl, you don't want want to mess with me." Naruto replied

"Don't worry, I will not do anything at all." Ino said and touched his nose, and left to sit next to Hianta

"Hi Ino." Hinata greeted

"Hinata, you sure know how to get cute guys on you." Ino complemented

"He's just a bodyguard." Hinata replied

Iruka began when he was sure everyone was there, and Naruto instantly fell asleep during his lectures. Hinata woke him when she noticed he was asleep, and Naruto was forced to endure the class. During his training, he had worked in mines, trained endlessly, and sleeped through whole winters, but this to him was more unbearable out of all those things. To him the way they taught them how to be warriors was a mix of honor and cowardice. He liked they taught them basic jutsu's, but other than that, it was a pathetic way to train them. After they graduate, they were trained by senior ranking shinobi, depriving the military of prescious resources. To him, give them all the training they need at the academy, and then see if it payed off in the field.

"Today we have a guest speaker, the hero of Konaha that save it from destruction by the hands of the nine tailed fox, Draco." Iruka announced and Draco squeezed through the doorway.

"All of you are going into this for your own reasons. Some of you want revenge maybe, others fame, or other reasons all together. In military terms, you are called mercaneries. You are paid to do your job, and none of you feel any loyalty to the village at all while you do your job." Draco boomed

"Thats not true!" One student yelled

"Is it? Then why are there so many missing nin's?" Draco asked

"Cause they have goals that cannot be fofilled by shinobi's." Sauske replied, who was in the front row

Draco walked up to him, "This boy hit it directly on the bullseye, and that makes you the worst one in this room."

"What?" Sauske growled

"For someone to know that fact, you would have to had something of a similar goal. Tell me boy, whats yours?" Draco asked

"Why does it matter to you?" Sauske asked

"Cause you seem like prime missing nin material." Draco smartly replied

Sauske rose and looked into Draco's eyes, but quickly looked away by the omnipotent piercing gaze. Draco smirked and continued his lecture.

"To be a true warrior, you must understand that most warriors want to survive in the end. Thats why if you get attacked high, you duck. If a shield will save your life, you carry one. But you have to use strategy and speed to keep yourselves alive." Draco said

Everyone was surprised he acted like this, bashing shinobi like they were nothing. Draco smirked at there reponse.

"Thats not to say you are weak, you all have potential to become strong, and serve the hidden leaf village, and the land of fire well. I bid you goodbye, and to a successful year of classes." Draco said and left

Iruka then continued on with the lessons, and Naruto still didn't pay attention to them. He was only there to protect Hinata, and nothing was going to distract him from that. The gossip about him however, did get his attention. It wasn't from the male students, but from the female half. Hinata was being constantly asked how Naruto came to be her bodyguard, and other questions pertained to that. Minutes turned to hours, and they were finally let out.

"Um, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hinata asked Naruto

"Depends on your definition of bad." Naruto replied, bored out of his mind

"You just came on a slow day. Normally we have sparring matches and other things like that." Hinata said to try and cheer Naruto up

"So where to now?" Naruto asked

"Well, I'd like to do some shopping." Hinata answered

"Lead the way." Naruto replied

Hinata went into the marketplace, and pulled out a small wallet. She wanted to see Naruto feel welcome in his position, and didn't want to make him do anything he didn't want to. Hinata already had experience with this sort of thing dealing with the lower branch of the hyuga family.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked

"No." Naruto replied, but his belly growled in difiance, "Okay maybe."

Hinata smiled and they went to a restraunt. Hinata ordered red bean soup and sweet rolls, but Naruto asked to order a little later. Through his training, he ate whatever he could get his hands on, and now choosing was hard for him.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Hinata asked

"Kinda hard when you live off the land for all your life to choose what you eat from all this." Naruto replied

"I'm sorry." Hinata said softly

"Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked

"I didn't know how hard your life has been." Hinata replied, she started to crinch up, and back away from Naruto

"Waiter, I'd like some Ramen and ribeye steak." Naruto said and the waiter went off

After eating dinner, Naruto escorted Hinata home, and the sun was setting, indicating the changing of the guard. Waiting for Kuroi, Naruto needed to know something.

"Hinata, do you have any idea on why someone would want to kill you?" Naruto asked

"Um, well, some in the lower house sorta resent me being higher than them, but other than that I don't know." Hinata replied

"Alright, I'm here." Kuroi said

"See ya pal. By the way, be careful watching her." Naruto warned

"Why?" Kuroi asked

"Cause if you watching her change, Hiashi-sama will attack you of being perverted." Naruto chuckled, Hinata blushed, and Kuroi wanted to punch Naruto.

The first day to Naruto went by quickly, but little did he know the enemy was wheeling around for a second shot, and this time they'd come in with heavy firepower.

**MHG: Can Naruto and Kuroi keep Hinata safe from whoever is trying to kill her? Who exactly is trying to kill her, and what do they have up there sleaves to try and kill them and her with? Next time we will gather info, and start to figure out whats going on.**


	4. Blood on the Dagger part 2

Blood on the Dagger Part 2

I own nothing, all of content goes to proper owners

While Kuroi and Naruto got used to guarding Hinata quickly, she didn't get used to it. She was used to guards around the Hyuga residence, but not one walking beside her all the time. While one was watching Hinata, the other would try and figure out who is trying to kill her, but details were being hard to find. On this day however, one would smack them right in the face. Naruto and Hinata were walking in the market place, unaware of a black leather armor assassin following them.

"Move the Hydra you idiots." the one stalker whispered to the rest

In a back ally, there where four others with spears, and a massive hydra in the middle of them. Its massive body was the size of a rhino, with 5 long snake like necks, holding snake like heads, with large, knife like teeth in its mouth, and spikes decorated the back of the necks, head, and back down to a flat topped club with spikes around the sides. Its thick hide was a ominous charcoal black. The beast fell asleep because it just migrated to this area, like the hagraven. Little didn't it know, the humans would use it in there own places without it knowing.

"Hang on, I got a scroll of Mayhem. That should do it." One of them said

He said a small incantation, and a red aura formed on his hands. He swirled them to continued spell, and then sent a ball of red aura into the Hydra. The creature woke, and a fire burned in its eyes, a fire of pure hatred. It was a empty hatred however, as the creature felt no hatred to anyone in particular, just a general hatred for all around it. The goons scattered and the beast charged out of the ally, spewing toxic gas from its mouth and its jaws snapping at anything it could get its teeth on. It saw Hinata and Naruto, then charged.

"Move Hinata!" Naruto yelled and tackled her out of the way

"What the hell is... holy crap!" Kuroi said as he came out of his apartment and onto the street, but jumped out of the way of the hydra

"Nice to see your awake." Naruto chuckled to Kuroi

"I'm pretty sure its illegal to own one of those people!" Kuroi yelled

The monster turned around, and the far right head tried to bite Kuroi. Desperately Kuroi held the snapping jaws back by grabbing the back of its head. Unfortunately its spikes made it hard. Naruto charged the far left head and cut it off at about the halfway point on the neck. However the beasts true power was shown as two new heads grew in its place, and the stump of the former neck dissolved into the body.

"How do you kill this thing?!" Naruto yelled

"Have the faintest idea." Kuroi struggled to say

"Be careful boys, one of those heads breaths toxic fire!" Draco called

As soon as he said that in a bit of irony, the left middle head breathed the toxic flames. Naruto rolled out of the way, gasping for clean air. The head left to the one Kuroi held onto tried to bite him, but a kick in the face stopped it. The middle right head grabbed Naruto, and then swallowed him, seeing a bulge in its throat.

"Naruto!" Kuroi and Hinata yelled in unison

When they though Naruto was dead, the monster suddenly lurched. The head that was attacking Kuroi stopped trying to eat him, and the snake was acting like it had severe stomach cramps. Blood dripped from each heads maw, and a expression of extreme pain and agony in there faces. The beast roared its last, and fell in a heap of hide, bone, and muscle.

"Buddy." Kuroi mumbled

"Help me out of here!" A voice was heard from inside the hydra

"He's alive." Hinata said, hands cupped over her mouth in sheer awe

"Help!" Naruto yelled

"Move you idiots! Start carving!" Draco yelled to a group of Shinobi with swords

The shinobi started using Kenjutsu on the dead mass, but the hide was tougher than expected. Finally, Kuroi grabbed one of the necks, and ripped it out of its base neck joint, and Naruto fell out. He was covered in blood, digestive juices, and other fluids.

"Welcome back. How was it in there?" Draco asked

"Need me, I'll be taking a shower." Naruto replied and left for the apartment

The assassins however we not too happy there plan failed, and needed to think of a new strategy. Kuroi smelled them, and changed into his wolf form to pursue.

"Run! Killer wolf!" one of them yelled and the five ran away fast

Though they ran, Kuroi's speed gave him an advantage. He tackled one and broke his legs to prevent him from running. The remaining four scattered, knowing he could only follow one of them at a time.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Kuroi yelled and three clones darted off after the others

The real Kuroi was on the lead assassin, and lunged at him. His prey however took a dagger from his belt and jabbed it into the wolfs shoulder. Kuroi smacked him with his tail to stun him, and then with the momentum he had from turning his body, slashed his chest with his claws. The assassin dropped to his knees and then was dragged by the scruff of his neck back to the others that were captured.

'I still don't get who these guys are, and why would they want a innocent girl like Hinata? Isn't there some corrupt daymio or something for them to kill instead' Kuroi though as he tied them up, and dissipated the clones

Shinobi guards dragged the tied up assassins away for questioning. Naruto came back after a quick shower, and had the juices off him.

"Okay, wheres Hinata?" Naruto asked

"I thought you'd keep an eye on her?" Kuroi asked

"Oh crap!" the both screamed in unison

They both then scowarded the village to find her, but they found her at the academy. Both of them face palmed at there stupidity.

"Get to work." Kuroi said and left

"Whatever." Naruto replied

Naruto went into the academy, still feeling stupid about looking for Hinata like that. He sat in a extra seat next to Hinata, and began reading the book of Xitherion they picked from the body. The book was very detailed in what it was describing; The whole book was teaching how to do taboo rituals and speaking of raping destruction on the world at large. Hinata looked over and was curious about what he was reading.

"What are you reading N-naruto?" Hinata asked

Naruto showed her a picture of a example of a ritual, Hinata cringed in fear, and didn't want to know anymore. The book just taught whoever read it how to indulge themselves in ultra violence, and then enjoy every second of it. He wondered if they would strike the girl in the hospital they tried to kill.

Hospital

The girl was on a hospital bed, breathing heavily. The nurse left quick to get medication. Just enough time for the assassin. He came in the window, stabbed her in the chest with his soul trap dagger, and left.

"Now the last will be killed on the altar." He said to himself

Back at the academy

'Why would someone want to resurrect a greater demon? Are these guys nuts?" Naruto thought as he flipped through a section that showed how to resurrect creatures from his army

He then heard a commotion outside, and Hinata was gone. This time, no matter how much he looked, he couldn't find her. He then went to Kuroi, and they both went to Draco.

"Well, those cult of Xitherion guys are really going for it." Draco said in intrigue

"What are you talking about?" They both asked in unison

"There the ones that are killing the girls around town." Draco replied

"If you knew, then why didn't you tell us!" They raged at the ancient dragon

"If I told you guys everything, then you'd get lazy and never want to do anything yourselves." Draco explained

The two then facepalmed at there stupidity the second time today. They then went back to the apartment, to prepare for battle

**MHG: Next chapter is going to be mostly fighting, as if I'm complaining, it will be fun to write. Also, to answer all those questions on the stuff that is obviously skyrim, yes, I did you some elements, but thats only to try and get it off the ground. I promise later that I will get more origanal, like next chapter. I hope you all have a good day.**


	5. Blood on the Dagger part 3

Blood on the Dagger part 3

I don't own any copyrighted material, all goes to respective owners

Abandoned mansion in the abandoned district of Konaha

In a large, creepy mansion, hundreds of assassins and robed figures gathered; the cult of Xitherion were now at full strength. The head of it stood at the top of a large central staircase, with a altar, and a strange large rock door under it. Hinata layed unconscious on the altar, and her limbs chained to it.

"Necromage. What is your progress?" A cold, malicious voice asked

"My lord, the final virgin soul is ready." He replied

At that moment a green swirling portal appeared, and all he could see was his eyes. Eyes wouldn't be a good description, they were merely gold glowing holes surrounded by a thick black coloring.

"Excellent, you mortals have performed better than I expected. Make sure you get the incantation right. One syllable wrong and I will be sent who knows where." Xitherion said

"Of course. I will not fail you, oh greater demon of destruction." He humbly replied

"My loyal subjects! You all have performed splendidly. Now I will be released, and we will create destruction across the land!" He roared

"All hail the lord of destruction!" They all cheered, over and over again as the greater demon laughed maniacally

Naruto/kuroi apartment

The two were gearing up for the rescue. Naruto was putting on his armor, and sharpening his axe, while Kuroi was getting himself into a frenzy to make his wolf form more intimidating.

"The things I do." Naruto said

"Quite complaining, we got a Hyuga to save." Kuroi replied

"That was so corny, I'm surprised even you would say something like that." Naruto said speaking through a face palm

"Shut it, lets just go." Kuroi replied and they raced off

Little did they know was the cult was keeping an eye on them. A Necromage and a few assassins were near them, and thought fast to stop them.

"Quick, summon one of Xitherions minions." One of the assassins said, and the mage went to work

Erupting from the street in a pillar of fire, the minion arose. It stood 12 feet tall, and looked humanoid, save for a tail and massive black leathery wings. Instead of skin, it had a black bone plated hide. On its hands its fingers were like jagged, segmented blades. Its head started big, but got into a narrow, dinosaur like look to it, and its eyes were like its overlords, gold glowing holes. On its head were several jagged horns. What stuck out the most was the orange and gold patterned orb in its chest, and there was a indent with several spikes reaching in to keep it in place. Similar colored lines branched out from the orb and patch worked there way over the entire body.

"Kill them fire gargoyle, fulfill the will of you overlord!" the mage yelled and the monster sent a blast of magma out of its mouth, blocking Kuroi and Naruto with a cascade of magma

"You take the big guy." Naruto said, taking the long route to the mansion

"This isn't my day... oh shit!" Kuroi mumbled then yelled as he dodged another blast

The creature then blasted him with a gust of air, and sent him crashing into the village, leaving a trail of death and destruction behind him. The beast then fired again, and a fire instantly blazed across the village. Shinobi scrambled against the beast, and he cut down any of them that got too close as he lumbered towards kuroi. A bolt of black lightning hit it, and it staggered. Kuroi turned into his wolf form, now not a cub, but a full sized wolf, and howled. The howl brought down a large bolt of black lightning, and knocked the gargoyle back, but surprisingly did very little in the way of damage.

"Bow down to Xitherions might!" The Gargoyle staggered out

Ninja hounds gathered around Kuroi, and he talked to them in there language. They all then turned and attacked. Most were killed in a magma blast while they were charging towards it, and even when they did get close enough to attack, the beasts hide was too tough to pierce with any kind of attack. The remaining hounds were slashed apart, and the last one was bitten in half by the monsters jaws. The Inzuka clan then attacked the Garoyle in pure rage over the loss of there partners, but they fared no better than the Ninja hounds.

"How the hell do we stop this thing?" A shinobi called out

"I don't know, but that thing will pay!" Hana and the few remaining Inzuka clan members yelled as they continued there assult on the beast

A lucky kunai touched the orb in its chest, and the flaming monster whinced in pain, and a visable tear flowed from its 'eye'. It then grabbed the ninja that threw it and ripped him in half.

"Guys, its weakness is the orb!" Kuroi yelled, but most didn't listen, save for Minato, who was having a hard time bringing everyone under control

"If I could get them to do anything, then we could, but there all blinded by rage. That thing's killed there friends, loved ones, there not thinking straight. I'll do it." Minato said

Minato walked up and the Gargoyle stood over his most recent massacure of 27 shinobi. He readied a Rasengon and the two charged each other. The gargoyle swung his right arm, but Minato flipped over it and the Rasengon made contact with the orb. In the ensuing explosion, Minato took the full blast, to prevent anyone else from dieing. Kuroi survived, due to the fact he hid under a pile of rubble. Draco flew over to Kuroi.

"Quite a mess you made here." Draco said, observing the carnage

"That thing was to strong, nothing me or anyone else did could kill it. Minato sacrificed his life... to save the survivors." Kuroi replied in pain

"Minato." Draco said, and walked over to his body, then picked it up, and carryed it to the survivors, and began a mourning speech, "We now must honor a good man. He was a good soldier, a great Hokage, and now, a even greater hero. He's lost much in his life, but the choices he made were the right ones. May he rest now in peace."

Despite all the devastation, the battle has only finished its first phase.

At the mansion

The cult heard the front door be kicked open, and Naruto walked in. Everyone turned around, and drew there weapons.

"I think I should have taken the big guy." Naruto said to himself

"Get him! And make sure he's alive when your through with him!" Xitherion yelled

The first few attackers Naruto dispatched with ease, but then he was quickly surrounded. Gripping his axe tightly, he began making a strike zone by keeping his axe moving even if it wasn't hitting something. It gave him at least some measure of control over his situation. One idiot tried to attack him, and was killed by a chop to the right eye. Another one came from the front, and Naruto split his head in half, then use it to pulvalt into another and use his boots to crush the mages face in.

"Bind him now!" A assasin said to one operating a ballista in the rafters, and fired a binding net onto Naruto

Naruto jumped out of the way and it hit one of his own men, it tangled wrong and choked him to death. He then scrambled to crank the string back to fire again. With a last ditch throw, Naruto's axe was sent into the ballista operators heart. In the process of throwing his axe, he was held down and bond, then dragged up to the alter.

"So you killed a few of my cult, so what? I have hundreds more where that came from! Now you can watch me come into this world, and you have the honor of being the first being I kill in my rebirth." The greater demon taunted

'Naruto, can you hear me?' The oriental dragon's voice asked in his head

'Ya, I'm sorry my lord, the first time you contact me, and I fail you.' Naruto replied

'You have not failed yet, only if you give up now.' the dragon said

'How? I'm tied up, I have no weapon, and in when that guys done chanting, Hinata and me will be dead.' Naruto replied

'Perhaps I can give you the edge you need.' He replied, and Naruto started to feel weird

A gold aura surrounded him, and his eye color changed to a goldish orange. After the aura appeared, the bindings snapped, and he was free.

"Kill him! He or she who kills him will get a reward!" Xitherion ordered

Naruto jumped down, and created a 10 foot blast radius of a wave of energy. All hit by it were sent flying; some only injured, some dead.

"Okay, who wants some?" Naruto asked, and the mass hesitated, but one attacked

With a smirk, Naruto blocked his dagger, then punched him three times in the face, and finally threw him across the room. The attack opened the flood gates, and the rest stormed at him. Naruto responded with attacking the masses with a animal furosity; a cold, effective, and powerful furosity like a dragon. Through brute strength, speed, and a knowledge of melee combat, the masses of the cult were being killed faster than they can charge into battle.

"Well this sucks. Time to call in the big guns." Xitherion said

the massive rock door opened, and out came a titanic fire gargoyle, and on its back seated right behind the neck was a rider. He wore a steel helmet, with chainmail drapping down from the back of his neck down to the main armor. The main armor was layered, with cloth, then a middle layer of chainmail, and the outerlayer was a pattern of squard metal plates and interconnecting cloth. Large metal shoulder guards protected his shoulders, and wore thick gauntlets similar in style to the chest armor, save for a flat metal spike that went out enough when arms held down, could cover half of the lower arm. Finally, he wore boots in the similar style, and wielded a odd weapon. It looked similar to a bolt action rifle, only its wood was pitch black, and its iron sights were black and demonic spikes. Its ammo were crystals, only they needed to be reloaded when the crystals were depleted.

"This just isn't my day." Naruto said

"Need a little help?" Kuroi asked, limping in

"What took you?" Naruto asked

"Well there was traffic, fires, and a giant killer monster. The usual." Kuroi joked

"Kill them!" Xitherion roared

The fire gargoyle pulled out a massive flaming flail, and a flaming shield. It swung and nearly hit Kuroi, but Naruto still were he was, and they collided. With feet planted in the ground, he skidded for 5 feet, but stopped it. Kuroi ran up the arm of the gargoyle and came under fire from the rider, red explosions all around him. The monster opened its massive jaws, and nearly hit Naruto with a massive blast of magma, and the missed blast hit the hokage monument, obliterating it into ruble.

"I sure hope you can pay for that!" Naruto yelled and tried jumping up to its level, but was hit by the flail, and crashed through one of the remaining walls

That gave Kuroi enough time to get close to the rider, and he brandished a sword to fight him. The rider cut down, then diagonal, and a uppercut to try and get a good cut in. With wolf like vigor, he dodged the attacks and got in a slash on his weakly defended neck. Before passing out, the rider weakly fired his rifle with the other arm, and hit Kuroi, sending him to the floor, and sending the rider back through the door.

"Naruto! Hit the orb!" Kuroi yelled

"Already got it." Naruto mumbled and made one last ditch attack

The monster fired another magma blast, but it was too late. Naruto hit the orb with the last of the energy the dragon gave him in a punch. His magma beam sent him flying back into the door, and it closed behind him, but they could hear the boom. Naruto fell by the alter extremely bloody, broken, but alive.

"So here we are, now at the beginning the end of the mortal worlds existance. Our faithful heroes lay broken, and can't do a damn thing to stop the evil monster. Oh this is so thick you could cut it with a dagger." Xitherion said with delight

"Funny, cause I was going to say something similar to you pal." Naruto said as he took the necromages sacrifical dagger from him

"What? No, you wouldn't1" Xitherion said

Naruto grabbed the mage and slit his throat, then finished the chanting, using the mage as a sacrifice.

"Greater Demon of Destruction, using the virgin soul I offer to you, I banish you to the nearest object that can hold you power!" Naruto said

"Mortal! I will kill you, and when I do, not even the lowest level of hell will except your soul!" Xitherion said in his final words, and was sealed in the mages skull shaped amulet, and Naruto put it in his pocket for safe keeping

The instant he banished him, Naruto fell down to the ground comatose, but before he did fully, he had time to say this.

"Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all."

**MHG: Well thats a good way to end a arc. But when one ends, another begins, and next time, we will see the true extent of the aftermath, and where this story goes from here. Have a good day everyone.**


	6. Deal of the Century

Deal of the century

I own nothing save for Oc, Naruto belongs to respected owners

Naruto was in a deep comatose from the severe loss of energy. He was conscious enough to hear two Shinobi talking near him.

"He's still not waking up." One said, clearly male

"Well shock him again." Another said, defiantly female

"I already shocked him 9 times, it isn't working." The male said

"Well hit him with full power." The female replied

"Are you mad woman? That will kill him!" The male exclaimed

"That would save the need for a trial then, now wouldn't it?" The female replied

A intense pain like getting shocked by a electric generator coursed through Narutos body, and woke up violently. He was screaming at the top of his lungs from the pain. When he stopped screaming, Naruto noticed he was in a completely different building, but what kind he could not tell.

"Good to see you are awake. For a second there we thought you were dead." the female shinobi said

"I thought you wanted him dead?" The male asked

"Shut up. Come on kid, your trial can't start without you." The female said and they picked Naruto up by his shoulders

They dragged him through a pair of massive doors, and bright lights hit Naruto and he winced away from it. When his eyes adjusted, the environment he was in was very different from when he last remembered. It was a massive court room, capable of fitting hundreds or even a thousand people, and the jury stand was also quite large, fitting possibly double what normal juries were. He tried to move his hands, but he found them bound behind him, and his hands bagged to prevent him from grabbing anything. He was put down at the end of the row, where there was a podium for him, and stared up at not a judge, but a mass gathering of all the Daymio's. Every countries Daymio, be they the most powerful or weakest where there, and all had hated looks on there faces, especially the fire daymio.

"Naruto Namikaze, son of the deceased Minato Namikaze; you are put on trial for the destruction of Konohagakure, 97% of its inhabitants, including most of the prestigious clans there, the only surviving of with is the fully intact Hyuga clan. You also are on trial for the use of Kinjutsu and possession of a dark artifact." The Iron Daymio said

"Okay, this is a complete misunderstanding. For one thing, I have no idea how Kinjutsu works, or even most not banned jutsu's for that matter. Second, I was trying to stop the lunatics that were trying to bring into our world a greater demon that would rape untold destruction on our world. Third, I had to banish that bastard into this amulet, and if it got into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen. Finally, my dads dead?" Naruto ranted out, and nearly collapsed from lack of breath at the end

"Your father died a hero, saving the survivors for the monstrosity that you unleashed." the fire daymio replied

That hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. His heart sank, and forced himself not to burst into tears. The father he barely knew, the person he looked up too, was dead. He wished he could grab the amulet, and smash it into peaces. That damn demon got the last laugh after all.

"Do you have anything to say before we bring in evidence?" The Iron Daymio asked

"I have something to say." A booming, yet gentle voice said from the heavens

"Who is this?" The wind Daymio asked

"Where are my manners? I am the Oriental Dragon, and you have on trial my... protege." The voice replied

"How do we not know this is some sort of genjustu?" The fire daymio asked

"You want proof?" The dragon asked

"YES!" All of the Daymio's replied

"Very well." The dragon sighed, and a blinding light filled the room

When the light went way, a human, not a dragon stood before them. He had the body of a shinobi, with his hair a patchwork of colors like his scales, and his eyes were like that as well. His pupils were slits, and wore magnificent robes that covered even his hands and feet.

"Now tell me, what is going to be his punishment?" He asked the Daymio's

"Death." The fire daymio replied

"Perhaps we could make a deal?" The dragon asked

"There is no deals when it comes to a case, especially one of this magnitude!" the earth Daymio roared

The dragon calmed them by letting out a monstrous roar, shaking the entire building to its foundation, and had all the countries leaders scared for there lives.

"I hate to have to use force, but you have not heard the terms. I even have a physical document for you to sign to ratify it." The oriental dragon said as he pulled out a large scroll

"Very well, what are the terms?" The lightning Daymio asked

"Your world has come under great threat recently. My brother Kinsazy ka Vinkanzator, has opened a portal to the underworld, and its contents are pouring out into the world. In the elemental countries current state, they will not be able to survive separate, they need to be together." The dragon in human form replied

"That is treachery! No one could ever do that, there loyalty to there nation is too great to try such a thing." The sound Daymio yelled

"Someone could, if they have little loyalty to anyone." The dragon replied, referring to Naruto

"What are you offering?" The Iron Daymio asked

"The deal of the century my friend. If Naruto can gain the officials, the army, the support of the people, and a way to create heirs in three years, he will become the ruler of all your realms as one. If he fails, you can add government coup and treachery to the charges." He replied

The Daymio's looked over the document in detail, making sure there was no loophole that the deity could use against them, or if they could use it against him. It was the ultimate risk, the possibility of losing there status they worked for to someone believed to have destroyed the most powerful hidden village, but it would give them even more reason to executed him. They then all began signing it, and after a half an hour, they handed it back.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The dragon replied

He grabbed Naruto by his bindings and then dragged him out. Afterwards he removed the bindings.

"Something tells me you made my problems even worse than fixing them." Naruto said

"Its obvious Draco didn't teach you well." his master replied

"He left me, I swear he was on that same chair on a Hawaii beach for 12 years." Naruto replied

"Well he did give you something then." The deity said

"And whats that?" Naruto asked

"The ability to solve problems yourself, without the help of others." The dragon replied

"A lot of good that's done me so far." Naruto said

"With the threat of death over a mans head, he is then able to do greater things than without that threat." The dragon replied, and vanished

Naruto stood there, now having no idea what to do. He has a extremely large order on his hands, so where to begin? He reached into his pocket to get the amulet.

"You have an army, and you almost used it. I hope you will not mind if I purify it and use it." Naruto said to himself

At the old mansion

Once he got there, he put the amulet down and then sat on the ground. Naruto then started to meditate, and encountered a bright light in his mind; The light quickly consumed Naruto's thoughts.

In his mind-scape

"So this is what its like to contact a deity. Well this sucks." Naruto said

"What did you expect, a margarita bar?" The oriental dragon replied, still in his human form

"Well, more than just a white expanse of nothing." Naruto complained

"Do you have something, cause I'm already in hot water because of interfering with your trial and the fox all those years ago." the dragon replied

"How good are you at purifying dark energy?" Naruto asked

"I'm the best there is at it, why?" The dragon replied, and Naruto showed him the amulet, "Your kidding, you want me to purify his army."

"Yes, you said men with the threat of death over there heads will do anything, and this is anything." Naruto replied

"I'm never going to live this down. Very well." The dragon sighed

"Thank you, you will not be sorry." Naruto replied, and left his mind-scape

Real world

Naruto held the amulet up, and the dark energy's flowed from the amulet to the rock door. It opened, out came the massive fire gargoyle, and its injured rider. He steadied his blood rifle, and prepared to fire, but a portal opened above them. A white light surrounded them, and blinded them. When they next knew it, there world seemed different. The fire gargoyle for one had eyes, and the orb was gone. It remained the same size, and its weapon stayed the same. The rider was more profoundly affected. He was healed, and still had his blood rifle, but his armor was completely different. Instead of a full helmet, he now wore a roman Galea helmet, much like Naruto's, only it was steel. His armor was a solid chest plate, and its back at both the sides and the shoulders were held together by steel strips riveted together. His arm's were covered similarly with the strips, till his forearm where he had steel gauntlets, and custom metal hand armor. His leg armor was similarly put together, and ended in steel shin boots, a mix between a greave and cleets. He climbed down from the beast, and walked up to Naruto, and could finally look him in the eyes.

"Your the one that freed us?" He asked

"Not me, the Oriental Dragon, I'm just his champion." Naruto replied

"Then we are in your debt." He said sternly, and both him and the garyole bowed

"Stand up you two, I got to get the rest of your comrades of of there to purify them." Naruto commanded

"Allow me, my lord." The soldier said, and pulle out a horn, then blew into it.

A thunderous call came out of it, and the sound of thousands of footsteps all in tune was heard. As the army marched out, they were purified, and Naruto found that it was well equipped, with several different kinds of troops. There were spearmen, with 7 foot spears, and a 2 foot spearpoint, and wore a leather version of the steel armor. Next came out some Arbalist's or crossbow men. They wore simple steel helmets, chainmail shirts with sleeves and upper leg coverings, plus combat boots. Behind them were the archers, who wore similar equipment. There bow's were of recurve style, only made of wood, horn, and steel. Behind them were the heavy infantry, which wore the same armor as the first soldier Naruto purified. They had wood with steel edging kite shaped shields, and at the center was a metal boss. Behind them, there was a small contingent of blood rifle men, and finally a battalion of fire gargoyles of varying sizes. This pattern continued till a total of 115,000 soldiers and 55,000 fire gargoyles were assembled.

"Holy crap." Naruto said amazed

"We serve you, champion of the Orient. We thank you for freeing us from the dark influences of the Greater Demon of Destruction." They all said in unison

"Your welcome." Naruto said nervously

"What are our orders?" The army asked

"Before I can give orders, I first must tell you about our current situation." Naruto said, who's confidence was now almost reduced to Hinata's level

"Because of a miss understanding, I now have the threat of excecution over my head. If I can't forge all the elemental countries together in 3 years, I will be killed. You are the first step in that, and me possibly living beyond fifteen. First step, we make this old mansion into our base of operations. Lets get working people, chop chop!"

The huge amount of soldiers instantly after that got to work fixing up the place, and expanding it. A small smile and a small part of him lightened up. He maybe did have a chance after all.

**MHG: With a army and a base of operations, Naruto's on the right track, but lets see how long it will stay that way. Next time, Naruto has to find his old friends, and make new ones. It is the start of a new arc I called "Finding one self" arc. Don't ask why, I just think its semi cool. Have a nice day, and see you all later.**


	7. Finding old friends and making new ones

Finding old friends and making new ones

I own nothing save for oc's, all other content goes to respective owners

In the following weeks, Naruto got everything sorted for the army, at least organization wise. The army was split up into legions consisting of 5,000 soldiers each, of varying types, from the lightly armored spear men to the most colossal of the Fire Gargoyles. Now he needed all the officials he would need to help rule all the countries. First, he needed Draco and Kuroi. How he would find Kuroi would be a adventure in its own right, but Draco, he knew exactly where he was.

A beach on the edge of Fire country

The dragon sat on a beach chair, reading a book and wearing sunglasses. Naruto came up to Draco and without even turning his head he knew Naruto was there.

"About time you showed up. This is a new record on how slow your are at finding me." Draco sighed out

"Hey, you try walking a few hundred miles, it isn't easy." Naruto replied

"So, whats the reason you came?" Draco asked

"Are you really that stupid? I'm here for you, come on man, we got countries to unite." Naruto said

"The trial is as far as I can go with your fate. I'm sorry." Draco replied

"Say what?" Naruto asked

"The deities forbid it. I would love to, but not with banning me from my chess board for eternity is a strong enough argument." Draco explained

"What if I got you a new chess board and pieces, better than your old one." Naruto offered

"Better?"

"One that will be crafted of the finest materials, and give the most exhilarating game." Naruto replied

"Well lets hope your carpenters can make it." Draco said

"Some of the people in my army can. Is it a deal?" Naruto asked

"Get it to me by the end of the year and you got a deal. Long live the emperor." Draco jokingly said

In the woods somewhere in Fire country

Kuroi sat up against a tree thinking. Minato died saving the village, but he saw him do it, no one else did. How someone could selflessly kill themselves to save him was unbelievable. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, and instantly got on all fours to transform into his wolf form. When he looked again, its only Naruto.

"Buddy, what the hell? I was just trying to get your attention. I didn't think you would try and kill me over that." Naruto said

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't know it was you." Kuroi solemnly replied

"Look pal, I really need your help." Naruto said

"Why my help, I failed you before?" Kuroi quietly asked

"You didn't fail me." Naruto tried to say more, but Kuroi cut him off

"Do you know how many people died cause I couldn't stop that thing? Because of me, all those people dead, including Minato! I'm no good to you or anyone!" Kuroi exploded

He then sat down next to the tree, and Naruto came over to sit next to him.

"Look, theirs a reason I need you. In three years my heads going to be on a silver platter if you don't. The reason why I need you is the portal is getting out of hand. The only way to find it is to scour the globe. I need you cause your one of the few people I trust." Naruto explained

"Why do you trust me?" Kuroi asked

"Your my friend, why not?" Naruto asked

"What do you need my help with?" Kuroi inquired

"Well part of it has to do with rebuilding Konaha." Naruto answered

"Okay, fine you got me hooked. Its not like you could complete that goal." Kuroi replied sarcastically

Back at Naruto's base

"I am officially eating my own words." Kuroi said amazed at the army Naruto assembled

"What better way to rub it into Xitherions face than purify his own evil army for the exact opposite it was designed for?" Naruto asked

"None officially." Kuroi replied

One of the logistic staff came up to Draco, and handed him a chess board. The dragon had to admit it was pretty ornate, it was made of oak, but decorated with silver edgings and gold dragon symbols on it. The black chess pieces were made of ebony wood, and the white were carved skillfully out of ivory. When Draco set it down to play, the pieces magically set themselves up, and floated about the board over the spaces they were supposed to be. He didn't even need a opponent, the board could move the other set of pieces.

"So, how do you like it?" Naruto asked

"This will keep me occupied for a long time." Draco replied, and instantly found the board a competent player

"So what is my position?" Kuroi asked

"I want you to be my chief adviser." Naruto replied

"WHAT?" Kuroi asked flabbergasted

"You at one point lived in the underworld, and you know more about it than I do. You'll be perfect in helping me not only find it, but preventing massacres like what happened to Konaha." Naruto replied

"So this whole thing is just so you can save your ass, and help people against getting invaded like they did here?" Kuroi asked

"Ya, pretty much, though I never expected any of this." Naruto answered

"How are we going to sway people away from a system of government that they have been under for who knows how long?" Kuroi asked

"Easy, make them feel safe. Everyone's probably scared out of there minds thanks to konaha. Though we are going to need people on the inside of those places." Naruto said

"I've heard of someone who could help build Konaha." Draco said, still not looking away from his chess game

"Who would that be?" Naruto asked

"Long ago, in the Underworld, there was a famous architect named Deivion. He constructed many massive and imposing building, before finally coming to our world. He then was employed by several ambitious rulers to build them fortress's that not even greater demons could break into. He created ten, in which have gotten the nickname 'the ten great holds'. Rumor has it he's retired in a cottage somewhere in Fire country." Draco explained

"Get all available scouts in here now." Naruto ordered, and 24 leather armor wearing soldiers came in, "Alright, I want you all to discreetly scour the entire country, find every cottage and mark everyone you find on your maps. Good luck." Naruto ordered, and they jumped out of sight

30 minutes later: In a distant location of the fire country

One of the scouts didn't find any cottage in his long search. Just when he was about to give up and go back to base, he found one. It was small, probably only one room on the first floor, and on the second maybe a bathroom and a bedroom. He was busy putting it on his map, not noticing someone behind him. The person took out his sword, and sliced off his head., and then left it in a box with a note. The hunter-nin's were on the prowl. It took a while, but another scout found the body, and brought both the box and the map back to Naruto.

Back at the base

The previously mentioned scout came back long after the others. Naruto took the box, and found the severed head and a note.

"Dear Naruto, step out of that fortified shack of yours and you will be hunted down where ever you go. Signed, the hunter-nin. Just my luck, I get them on my tail." Naruto said

"Maybe you should lay low till the heats off." Kuroi suggested

"No, times a commodity that we can't waste, I'm going to the cabin that he was killed then work my way from there." Naruto replied

"Are you mad? Thats where they most likely will strike." Kuroi proclaimed

"Wrong, thats the one they think I'm going to stay away from. So I'll blind side them by going there." Naruto replied

"Just come back alive pal, I don't want to lose a friend." Kuroi said

"Don't worry, I will, besides, if I can survive fighting a greater demon from the depths of the Underworld, I can survive a few Hunter-nin..." Naruto said as he left, though right when he got out, "I hope."

Same cabin: 2.5 hours later

Naruto sighed as he walked to the cabin door. He wrapped a few firm knocks against the wood door.

"Who is it?" A old, crackled voice asked from inside

"Deivion, my name is Naruto Namikaze, I'd like a word with you." Naruto replied

"How do you know my name?" The voice asked again

"I've heard of your work, and I'd like to talk about a few things." Naruto answered, and he heard a sigh

"Very well, come on in." The voice replied, and Naruto opened the door

He walked in, and there were several display cases of blue prints scattered throughout the floor. He saw two seats by a fire and one was filled. He looked about 89, his skin somewhat still smooth, but worn with age. His face looked friendly, high cheek bones, wrinkled cheeks, and seemingly safe green eyes. Most of his hair was gone from his head, save for on the sides.

"I never would have expected someone of your age to look for a old geezer like me." Deivion said

"Well people my age don't have a threat of being excecuted." Naruto replied

"Really? What for?" He asked, curious

"Well, I was trying to save a hidden village, but it got destroyed in the process." Naruto answered

"Well no duh, your just a kid." Deivion

"Okay, your not helping, I need you to help me rebuild Konaha." Naruto said in desperation

The old man looked like he was hit with a ton of bricks. He then sighed and stood up, grabbing the chair to help get up, and then looked at one of the blueprints.

"Do you want to know the reason for my retirement? I love my work, I really do, but when I was tasked to build and design the 'Great' holds, they were my greatest triumph, and biggest failure. It took a decade to complete each, give or take a few years. They are the most magnificent buildings in this world, towering wall, massive towers, extremely ornate and extravigent palaces, for what? The decendents of those rulers that asked me squandered them, corrupted there beauty by using them to safeguard there oppressive regieme's. I swore never again to build anything, in fact this cottage is the last I've built, and now, I cannot bring myself to build again. I'm sorry child, I cannot help you." Deivion said, with Naruto extremely surprised he didn't keel over from how many breaths he used to say all that

"Its not there fault entirely. You know theres a portal coming up from the underworld, thats how you came here. Now its out of control, and those rulers decendents probably got corrupted by new arrivals in some way. Besides, if you rebuild Konaha, I'll get you all the materials you need and a workforce. I will make sure as long as I live it will not be corrupted and make sure your legacy will not be anything other than it should be." Naruto said

"A lot of big talk from someone so small." The builder sighed

'I am making a lot of promises, I know that, but if you help me and I live I will make sure I'll see them through.' Naruto thought to himself desperately

"I'll think about it, you talk a lot of good talk, but in my experience, you can easily fabricate something and not follow through with it." Deivion answered

"Thank you for your time." Naruto said and left

As soon as he left the cabin, Naruto was lifted into the air by something. Now he realized what had happened, one of the hunter-nin's had found him, and now had him by the neck.

"Boss, I we found him." the one that was holding Naruto said

"You gave us quite a night boy. I didn't expect you to come where we killed your crony, but then again someone your size destroying Konaha is suprising enough." The leader said to Naruto

"For Kami's sake, I didn't do it, it was a fire gargoyle under the control of a greater demon." Naruto replied

"That is the biggest load of croc I have ever heard. The excuses they make are getting less and less sympathetic. Well, lets take that head of yours, I hope you didn't need it for something." The boss said, and readied his sword

He was just about to cut Naruto's head off when he was hit by a fireball. The force of it sent him back twenty feet into a tree. When his eyesight finally centered, he saw Deivion, now with a cane with a dragon head on it. He also wore a worker helmet.

"Leave now old man, or else." The leader hunter threatened

"Thats the thing about you hunter-nin's, your all bark and no bite." Deivion replied

"Thats it!" The leader exploded and charged at him at blinding speeds

He was just about to slash him in half when Deivion smacked his cane right into his nose. The force of him moving so fast and him swinging the cane instantly broke the nin's nose. He fell flat on his stomach, and when sliding stopped when his head hit the foundation of the cottage. The nin got up with a nasty headache and extreme pain in his face. He then made several attempts to slash at him, but all were forced to the side by whacks from the cane. Meanwhile the other nin was slowly choking Naruto to death, till Naruto did a mid air roundhouse kick square to the stomach, knocking a bit of wind out him. It gave Naruto enough time to escape his grasp.

"Damn that smarts. Okay kid, time for me to get your head." The other nin responded to getting kicked

Another whack from Deivion's cane knocked the sword out of the hunter-nin's hands, then when he tried to pick it up, he got whacked in the face with the heavy end of the cane. His pain multiplied as it hit him in the nose. As he sorta staggered, he got hit in the head with a fireball from the dragons mouth of the cane. The force and the heat of the fire finally ended the Hunter-nin. The other and Naruto saw this, and were scared.

"So, you want some too?" Deivion asked

"No, I'll not disturb you two. See ya." The other hunter nin replied and bolted

"Thanks. Why did you save me?" Naruto asked

"I thought of what you said, and I hope you keep your promises. Besides... retirement was getting quite boring in my opinion." Deivion answered, and smiled

"Well, want to come back to base?" Naruto asked

"Yes please, I'd like to get started as soon as possible." Deivion happily replied

7 hours later

Naruto helped the senior up the stairs to the base and Deivion's face was filled with joy. With the orgianization of the army, he thought there was bound to be a core of engineers, and there was. 2 legions assembled in front of him, and Naruto desginated him Chief construction advisor, president, and foreman, though that was only on his badge, Naruto shortened the rest to save his lungs. Deivion then like a true construction leader was instantly barking orders to them and they hustled to there new jobs.

"I haven't done this in so long, and how much I missed it. You there, I want quality steel stakes for this, not those slag pieces of crap!" He yelled as he cane walked slowly off

"So, this is just the start?" Kuroi asked

"Yep, this is just the start." Naruto replied, as he smiled as Deivion make the 2 legions lives a new living hell

**MHG: Next chapter will be a filler chapter, but one thats primarily fighting, so it should be entertaining. But who am I to judge my own work? Its your job to review it, not me. Have a great day everyone!**


	8. Destroy the Akatsuki

Destroy the Akatsuki

I own Nothing save for oc's, all other content goes to respective owners

Akatsuki secret base

Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, and Kisame were all playing poker, but Deidara was nervous about Zetsu being in the game. He was the organizations spy, and has been known to use those skills to get a upper-hand in the game.

"You better not cheat this game Zetsu, I'm sick and tired of losing cause you have a unfair advantage." Deidara said

"Oh quit being a baby, its your own rotten luck you lose all the time." Kisame said, who was acting as the dealer, and even wore a dealer hat instead of his headband

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said

"Shut up, we were not talking about you." Deidara said impatiently waiting for his cards

Little did they know was that this day would turn for the worst, worse than losing any amount of poker games.

Naruto's base of operations

"The Akatsuki, a organization of S ranked criminals, and a potential threat to this whole fiasco right now and if you do succeed." Kuroi said

"What available legion do we have?" Naruto asked

"The 6th is the only one we have fully armed, trained, and ready for combat." Kuroi replied

"Bring me the commander of that legion, and get Draco." Naruto said, looking at a map of the area there base was rumored to be in

The commander came in. he wore standard heavy armor, but he wore a officers helmet, with a metal crest, but no plume on it. He had a large buster sword on his back. It had a 7 foot blade and a 2 foot handle, and the blade from sharp edge to back was 2 feet. The blade edge was shorter than its back, and created a slanted front because of it. The last foot of the blade before the handle, the blade bulged like if you put a half of a circle on the blade, and 3 backwards facing ridges on it followed it. The blade was a molten orange color, with a black back of the sword.

"You called me sir?" He asked

"Yes, General... Rectangle? Draco, why the hell did you give him that as a name?" Naruto asked

"I got bored while giving them all names." Draco replied

"Whatever the reason. Your task is to take your legion to this location, and leave nothing in that base alive." Naruto said, pointing to the area of the Akatsuki's base on the map

"It will be done sir." Rectangle replied

"Oh and Draco will accompany you, and if he says something, you will acknowledge him as your superior." Naruto ordered

"Yes sir." He replied while bowing, and left

3 hours later

"Deidara, pay up." Zetsu said

"Damn it! Your cheating again I swear!" Deidara yelled, bolting out of his chair

"Quit your whining." Zetsu said, and hid his face with his hand of cards

Outside, the legion assembled, with Draco and Rectangle at its lead.

"Demolition unit, move in to position." The General said

30 crossbowmen stepped forwards, and loaded there weapons with a demolition bolt, a bolt that acts similar to a explosive tag. They took aim, and fired them into different parts of the door. The door then was blasted into dust, and all the Akatsuki were surprised out of there minds.

"Finally, something other than Deidara's whining!" Kisame yelled and readied his sword

"Who ordered something in the mail again?" Hidan asked

"Trust me, no one did." Pain replied

"Move men, move!" Rectangle yelled

The entire army stormed in, including the fire gargoyles, with 3 different sizes. The normal size was the size that Kuroi fought, then the size Naruto fought, and finally a massive one three times the size of the previous mentioned. It had a different weapon than its smaller brethren. Instead of a flaming flail and shield combo, his right hand was converted into a four finger pincer, at there base the fingers were set up like a square, but curved out to sorta make a hand. It opened its fingers, and red energy formed a ball in between them, and fired the ball. It created a massive explosion that shaked the base to its foundation.

"You all think you can stop us? You will not be able to even stop my army!Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!" Sasori Yelled and unleashed 100 puppets

750 men stood against them, and although they had the advantage of numbers, the puppets long range weapons were killing them by the dozen. Finally, the heavy troops formed a multi level shield wall to protect them from it. A contingent of Blood Riflemen caught up to them.

"What took you guys so long?" One of the heavy soldiers asked

"We lost a few dozen just getting here, be lucky they didn't cut us down before then." One of the Riflemen snapped back

"Just shut up you two. Riflemen, return fire!" A officer in the shield wall ordered

They got in firing formation, then loaded there rifles with a red crystal. All jammed the bolts in there rifles, and then aimed. The first barrage caught the puppets off guard, and destroyed 37 before they took evasive action. Sasori retreated into Hiruko for safety.

"Fools, you will all die for this. Get on the ground my army and crush them underfoot!" Sasori yelled in gruffer voice

The remaining puppets went to the ground and then half of the the remaining brandished melee weapons of all kinds.

"Cover fire Riflemen, all melee troops remaining, attack!" The officer yelled, and the shield wall transformed into a wall of charging soldiers

The two forces clashed, and the puppets quickly began killing the heavy troops with easy, till one made a lucky cut, and loped off the head of one of the puppets. Then the battle was a stalemate. The officer then saw Sasori charging at the troops, and smashed into him with his shield. The puppet master easily shrugged off the attack. In the time he had, the officer brandished his 3 foot spatha straight sword, and readied it. The only drawback to the sword was it was a thrusting weapon, and no crossguard on the hilt, meaning if he was not careful he'd lose fingers.

"You think you can kill me with such primative means?" Sasori asked

"I hate to say it, but its the wave of the future." The officer replied

As the battle between the soldiers and the puppets rained all around them, the two 'commanding officers' of there 'armies' duked it out. Sasori attacked with his flamethrower ablility out of his hands and his scorpion tail. The relentless attacks put major strain on the officers shield arm, and he was unable to get in a thrust. Sasori finally grappled the shield, trying to rip it off his arm to get to the man behind.

"Your a coward, hiding from me." Sasori cursed

"I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to strike." The officer replied, and thrust his sword through his heart

When his body dropped, the puppets fell to the ground lifeless, and the soldiers on that part of the room then turned to see the battle with the rest of the Akatsuki. Pain unleashed his six paths of pain, and the animal path unleashed all its summons. The medium sized Fire gargoyles stood against them. One of the summons, a Giant Ox charged the Gargoyle in front of him, and smashed into the shield of its target. That one attack sent both sides of giants against each other.

"This could get ugly." The animal path pain said

"Just keep them busy. The rest of you, fan out and attack." Pain ordered

The two groups of giants killed each other without mercy. The giant ox was easily dispatched by a crushing blow to the spine by the flaming flail. Another of pain's summons, the giant centapide, was able to kill its opponent, getting in a lucky lightning fast strike in on the gargoyle, and using its pincers to lop off its head. One gargoyle got the upper-hand on a suprising summon; The snake tailed chameleon was about to do a sneak attack, but the Gargoyle crushed its head with its shield when it tried to. To keep the stalemate, the giant rhino charged, spearing its gargoyle foe, and then throwing it into the ceiling.

"Giant Panda, kill the one on the far right!" Animal path yelled at its panda summon

The not so cuddy giant panda attacked, and they both got into a wrestling match. The gargoyle was anticipating this, and got it in a head lock, then flipped backwards to crush it under its full body weight. He then got up over the paralyzed panda, then prepared its finisher. He ran up the side of a wall, and then created a sword of pure flame, then using the momentum from him falling he thrust it into the panda. The sword disapated, but it already killed it before it did so.

"Damn it, so much for that one." Animal path sighed

Another of the summons, the giant crustacean was fairing better against its gargoyle. Its shell survived several hits by the flail, allowing it enough time for a counter attack. It grabbed both of the Gargoyles legs, then smashed it onto the ground several times, and finally cut his chest in half. Two more summons, the giant drill beak bird was killed by getting its head bit off by the Gargoyle, and the same one ate its enemy's head. The other, the multiple headed dog ripped its gargoyle to shreds.

"Round 2!" A dumb legionare said, only to get cut in half by Kisame's sword

"Just kill each other already!" Animal path yelled

They then sparred the one on one matches, and jumped into a massive dust cloud of chaotic fighting. When the dust settled, the multiy headed dog stood victorious over a pile of dead bodys. Animal path was about to sent the dog against the rest of the army, but was struck by a crossbow bolt. Little did that path know it was a explosive bolt. In a boom, the Animal path was no more. The Multiy headed dog fell dead, due to the only way it could die was to kill the person who originally summoned it.

"Rest of the paths, attack!" Pain roared, but was instantly hit by a blast of fire after saying that

The paths instantly jumped at the masses of charging soldiers, but was instantly destroyed by a massive red beam. It came from the unique hand of the largest fire gargoyle. Pain then let loose the giant statue, and it burst out of the ground. It then stood on its two legs and the two then started a slugging match, beating the crap out of each other to see who could take the most punishment. Deidara was using his C2 dragon technique to get a aerial view of the battle.

"How many of these guys are here? Of well, rain down the thunder!" Deidara ordered his clay dragon and it produced several smaller versions of itself, and then dropped down to the ground to create explosions.

300 soldiers were killed in the following explosions, but one that was near ran up the wall to jump on the dragon. Deidara turned and saw a loaded crossbow aimed at him. He fired and the one eyed akatsuki member dodged, then uppercutted the crossbowmen in the jaw. Quick thinking kicked in and the soldier pulled out a dagger but his first strike was blocked by a clay clone of Deidara. The dagger went in, and made the clone explode. Near dead, and knowing he'd not get out of this battle alive, the soldier loaded a explosive bolt into his crossbow, and hit the neck of the dragon.

"You idiot!" Deidara yelled and jumped for his life

The force of the blast not only killed the soldier, but knocked a nearby Itachi out of the air and smashed him into a wall with deadly force, though he got up and continued to fight. Before Deidara hit the ground, he was smacked in his chest by a shield, then smashed into another and dropped to the ground. A nearby spearman thrusted his spear into him before he got up, only to find its another clone. Before he could pull out his spear, he was dragged under ground. He fought desperately to try and get out before finally kicking Deidara in the face, over and over again. Finally he threw him out and threw a piece of explosive clay at him. At the last second, he grabbed his spear and used it like a baseball bat to return the explosive to its owner. In a boom, Deidara was no more.

"Just how many of these guys are there?" Black Zetsu asked

"Shut up and kill them so then we can find out." White Zetsu replied

"I got the leader!" Kisame yelled and attacked the general with his sword

Every move he made with his Samehada, Rectangle countered with his sword. Sparks flew with each hit, and it was clear neither of the blades were superior to the other. Kisame swung low to try and cut off the generals legs, but he easily jumped and then tried to jump slash, to equal success. The two then had to jump out of the way of the massive gargoyles tail after a punch from the Demonic statue. It then created chakra chains and entangled the beast, and then started smashing it around like a rag doll. In a last ditch effort to break the chains, the fire gargoyle shot a fire ball out of its mouth. The fireball bounced off the different chains till finally it hit the statue square in the face. Unknown to the statue the fires were starting to spread over its body. The more it tried to douse the fire, the more it spread.

"Statue pay for doing that to me." The giant gargoyle stammered out

He then fired his hand laser, cutting off the statues left arm. As the statue smashed into the wall, the giant gargoyle then grabbed it by the shoulders and put its neck inbetween its jaws. Clamping down with amazing pressure, it lopped of the head, then used its hands to rip its chest in half from the neck hole. The two Zetsu's got the idea, either insane or stupid, to attack the giant. In the process of jumping up to his level they were eaten by him, who thought it would easily kill them.

"I can't see a damn thing in here." Black Zetsu said

"What do you expect, were in a stomach." White Zetsu replied

"Well this is great, hang on, I'll blast us out of here." Black Zetsu said

"Wait, not that!" The white half warned, but it was too late

The black half of Zetsu created a wood spike, and thrust it upwards. It hit the heart of the the giant gargoyle, but that created something Zetsu didn't think of till too late. The body collapsed in a heap, crushing the spy under the massive weight.

"Water release: Great Shark Bullet!" Kisame yelled and a massive body of water formed a shark

In a matter of seconds the giant water shark was shot at Rectangle, who stood his ground. He channeled chakra into the sword and then shot a vertical wave of energy at the shark, and split it in half. Continuing to channel energy into it, his new attacks forced Kisame on the defense, as he blocked wave after wave of energy. The blade glowed reddish orange and then he swung a overhead strike at the water nin. He kept whacking, though it wasn't doing much other than hurting Kisames arms from using his sword to block the attacks.

"After I kill you, I'll see just how much that sword is worth!" Kakuzu yelled as he took off his robes, revealing his stitched together looking body and the 4 elemental masks on his back

The two then started to double team him, with Rectangle having to both block the sword attacks from Kisame and the elemental attacks from Kakuzu. He was about to use his Earth Grudge fear technique when he heard the word.

"Fire!" The archery divison's officer yelled, and several hundred arrows hit him

Even though he had five hearts, four of them stolen from powerful shinobi, the sheer amount of arrows piercing his vitals was enough to make him drop dead. Kisame was about to use his Thousand feeding sharks technique to kill the few thousand soldiers left.

"Fire technique: Underfoot volcanic pillar!" Rectangle yelled and thrusted his sword into the ground

A fire symbol appeared below Kisame and thrusted him high in the air. The general then jumped up and then smashed him down with a cut to the stomach, and knocked his Samehade sword out of his hands. Rectangle grabbed it and then used each of the greatswords like a one handed sword, holding one in each hand.

"Fire and Water release: Dual Great-sword Execution!" He yelled and then with lightning fast strikes, Kisame was sliced to a pile of blood and body parts

Suprisingly, the sentient sword chose even though he had fire chakra, but also had earth and wind chakra, so it was tolerable. Besides, it sensed he had a respect for the sword, and it could tell that it would be used much more than with Kisame, though it still felt sorry for Kisames death. The remaining members of the organization; Orochimaru, Pain, Hidan and Itachi were cornered by 3,055 troops, even though the bigger gargoyles where dead, the smallest size were still mostly alive.

"If you surrender, you will be tried with unbiased justice, and will give you a fair chance to redeam yourselves." Rectangle offered

"What do you mean by fair?" Pain asked

"All events your lives will be looked at, even your given reason for doing the criminal activties you've commited. This may be your last chance at redemtion guys, you want to throw that away. You all could possibly start fresh, a new life, or if not, help redeam yourselves in the eyes of the public at large." Rectangle explained

"I will." Itachi said, with his hands behind his back ready to be bound

"Better than dieing." Orochimaru said

"As long as you promise." Pain said

"I promise in the name of the deities and hell itself." Rectangle solemnly sweared

The three stepped out and then had there hands bound with chakra chains. Hidan pulled out his triple bladed sycthe and readied to kill people, but Draco flew behind him and picked him up. The immortal tried to swing his sycthe to get himself down, but Draco blocked with his other hand, then crushed the blades of the sycthe into a fine powder.

"You think you can kill me? Be my guest." Hidan said

"Oh I'm not doing that. I have a few thousand year old torture technique I always wanted to try out on someone." Draco replied, and flew off

Unknown location: A seemingly ordinary motel

"Draco, what can I do you?" The person behind the desk asked

"Give me room 445." Draco replied and payed him

"The Pits of Tarturus suite. Nice choice." The man replied, and gave him the key

"This is your torture, locking me in a motel?" Hidan said lamely

"Not entirely." Dracro replied when they got to the door.

He opened the door and it revealed a massive pit, so deep theres no way any light to get down to the bottom.

"How did that get there?" Hidan asked

"Don't know, but I'd love to see if you could escape. As added confidence, no one has." Draco said, then dropped him

Hidan grabbed the edge of the pit, but when he tried to climb he was pulled under by a dark figure.

"Don't forget to send postcards!" Draco yelled down

Back at base

"Sir, it was a success. Most of the organization is dead, on is thrown into hell by Draco, and three where imprisoned waiting for a fair trial. Casualties are 1945." General Rectangle said to Naruto

"Thank you for your service. Your dismissed." Naruto replied

"Sir, can you promise me something?" The general asked

"What?" Naruto asked him

"I'd like your word that all the servicemen that died today didn't die for nothing." The general answered

"Promise. I can't afford too." Naruto said to him

"That you sir." Rectangle said, and was about to leave, but asked, "Do you have any bandages on hand?"

"In the closet down the right hallway to the left." Naruto said

"Thanks."

Naruto knew he could afford to make them die in vain. He knew he gained a victory that would help him, but the greater battle was far from over.

**MHG: Holy crap this one was hard to write. Well, there only going to get harder to write for me, and more entertaining to read for all you out there that reads this, which I thank you. Anyone who's written a story knows its hard. Have a nice day everyone.**


	9. Straight from the Dragons scales

Straight from the Dragons scales

I own nothing save for Oc's: Naruto goes to respected owners

With the possible threat of the Akatsuki, Naruto could then begin to focus on collecting even more fame. The good kind however was hard to come by. When Kuroi tried to find Naruto, he found him asleep on the job.

"Wake up!" Kuroi yelled, but Naruto still was asleep

"No no. If you want someone to wake up, you hit them, not yell at them." Deivion said, and wrapped Naruto on the knuckles with the walking portion of the stick

"OWWWW!" Naruto yelled in pain

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Kuroi asked

"How can I sleep with the threat of being excecuted over my head. You guys don't have that problem." Naruto replied

"Maybe you need something to put that fear to rest." Draco said, coming out of the shadows

"How do you do that?" Kuroi asked

"A magician never reveals how he performs his tricks." Draco answered

"Your not a magician, your a dragon!" Kuroi shot back

"I can double as one." Draco replied

"Shut up both of you. Now tell me what I need?" Naruto asked

"Battle equipment, something to make you feel like the supreme commander and let people know your the supreme commander." Draco answered

"Good, cause my old equipments trashed and gone." Naruto said

"Who could make stuff as good as you say?" Kuroi asked

"Your looking at him." Draco replied

"Since when can you build stuff?" Deivion asked

"I can't, but my brethern can." Draco replied

"I'm interested." Naruto chipped in

"Theres on catch. Dragons are brilliant blacksmiths, the greatest of them all, but there services don't come cheap." Draco said

"What would it cost for a sword and a suit of armor?" Naruto asked

"A corrupted dragon soul." Draco replied

"The hell?" Naruto, Kuroi and Deivion said in shock in unison

"How else are you going to fuel a fire?" Draco asked back

"I don't know, maybe coal." Deivion replied

"You mortals use that to make fires? No wonder why your weapons and armor suck. A soul of a corrupted dragon burns hotter and longer than any known fuel or flame. Its nessacary to meld the components together, dragon scales." Draco answered

"Interesting choice of materials." Naruto said

"They are not just any dragon scales. There the scales of the Oriental Dragon himself. They are stronger and lighter than any metal, either mortal or demonic." Draco answered

"How does one get a corrupted dragon soul?" Naruto asked

"You really want to know?" Draco asked

"Yes."

"Follow me." Draco said

Naruto followed the dragon, and then Draco made several hand symbols, saying them in dragon language, then was teleported to a dark corridor.

"Pick a weapon and shield please." Draco said

"So I have to kill it right?" Naruto asked

"You could say that. You'll find out in a minute, just pick a weapon and a shield." Draco said

Naruto found one that he liked. It was a 4 foot sword with a cyan color blue blade and white handle. The shield he chose a shield that looked like it was made out of black dragon scales, and then walked down the corridor towards light. When he walked out, he found he was in the middle of a Gladiatorial Colosseum. The crowd were various dragons. In the box were two dragon announcers.

"Ladies and gentle dragons, this is going to be better than last time, and it better, the last guy sucked. He called himself one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist, that was terrible." The one of the right said

"Indeed. Naruto has plenty of experience with a weapon and shield combo. The champion dragon is ready for his next meal, so in order for him not to get hungry and give Naruto a challenge, we tied to a stake Hinata Hyuga." The left one said

"Lets get ready for a death battle!" The right one said and hit a gong behind him with his tail

A metal door under the announcers box opened, and the dragon jumped out. Its wing webbing was tarnished with age, so it could not fly, but was amazingly muscular. It had red scales, with yellow stripes running down its back, and blue shades on the rest of its body. Two long straight horns stuck out of the back of its head. It noticed Hinata and moved towards her, ready to eat. Naruto threw a rock at it to get its attention.

"Hey buddy, you don't want to eat her first, save her for dessert. Come and get me!" Naruto yelled, and using his shield he blocked a incoming fireball from the dragon

The dragon sent a beam of fire at Naruto, and quickly tried blocking with his shield. The fire could not break through, and Naruto slowly started to move closer to Hinata while blocking the continuing beam. He got close to Hinata, and was about to use his sword to cut her loose, but a bit of the fire beam bounced off the edge of the shield, and knocked it out of Naruto's hand. It lodged itself into the wall behind him. Hinata tried to grab a kunai from insider her jacket, but the dragons tied her up so she couldn't.

"Hang on!" Naruto yelled, and threw ninja stars at the ropes while still blocking the beam

He cut enough ropes for Hinata to break free, though she was terrified by the dragon. Naruto concentrated and angled the shield just right so it would fire the beam right back at the head of the dragon, making it roar in rage and stopped the beam.

"Little help Hinata. I could really use it." Naruto said to her

"I-I can't." She replied

"Why not? You do what to get out of here alive right?" Naruto asked

"I-I'm n-n-not good f-for anything." she replied

"Yes you are. For one thing, we can take that thing if we try. For one thing, it can't fly, so its stuck on the ground. Second, one can distract while the other attaks. We have advantages, and we can use them to get out of here alive." Naruto rattled off

"I can't f-fight this thing." Hinata said

"Fine, you hold the shield, and block his attacks while that give me a opening to attack him. I come back and hide behind you with the shield for cover, and process repeat." Naruto said, and handed her the shield

"Please, d-d-don't t-trust me." Hinata replied, and meekly held the shield

The dragon opened his mouth and shot another fire beam at them. Hinata quickly blocked, but the force of it smashed her against Naruto, and sent them into the wall. Naruto cushioned Hinata when they hit.

"See, I knew I could count on you." Naruto said, cuddling up to Hinatas back, who in response blushed

"U-um N-n-naruto..." Hinata tried to say

"Hang on, can you hold back his attacks long enough for me to get the sword?" Naruto asked

"Y-y-yes." Hinata stammered out

Naruto made a break for it, and the dragon was about charge after him when he got hit in the eye with a rock. It didn't do any damage to it, but it turned its head to see Hinata who threw it. He then ran at Hinata, and got her shield stuck in his mouth, with her arm still in the strap behind the shield. Lifting his head 5 feet off the ground, the dragon shook his head back and forth, using the force of this violent shaking to try and rip Hinata's arm off. Naruto got the sword just in time, and threw it like a tomahawk. The spinning blade cut off one of his horns, and Hinata caught it when it bounced in a different direction. She then slashed the dragons face to get it to let go.

"Alright, lets kill this thing!" Naruto yelled and took his sword from Hinata

"H-h-how d-do w-we kill i-it?" Hinata asked, ready to block the next attack

"Get me as close to that thing as possible, then I'll see what I can do." Narutu answered

Hinata didn't need to move, as the dragon thunderously charged towards them. Activating her Byakugan, Hinata timed it just right, and smashed the dragon's head with the shield. It stopped dead in its tracks, and Naruto jumped on the dragon's hurting head. While trying to gain his balance, he accidently stepped on one of the dragons spikes, and it pierced his footwear. Not only that, but pierced the bone of his foot, and he fell off. The dragon then grabbed him in his jaws and was about to swallow Naruto when the sword pierced one of his eyes to distract him.

"A-are y-you a-a-all right?" Hinata asked Naruto, looking at his foot

"Its broken, I swear it is." Naruto replied in pain

Hinata picked up the sword in her other hand, and got into a hyuga fighting stance. The dragon twirled and swung its tail at Hinata. The force of it sent her back a couple dozen yards, and she waited for it to attack again. By this point, the dragon was pissed off to the point of blind rage, and a fire could literally be seen in his eyes.

"W-whats t-t-the m-matter? N-not h-hungry?" Hinata stammered out a threat

The dragon had it. It made a final charge, and leaped at Hinata, ready to crush her under its weight. Hinata jumped at it, and in a complete reversal, she was on top of the dragons head, riding it like Naruto had, only she knew where all the spikes were. Out of character, she stabbed it through the head 28 times, and even though it was dead at about the 7th time. She sweated as she nearly collapsed coming down from the dead body. A purple and black orb appeared out of its carcess, and a dragon swooped in to take it.

"There, I payed." Naruto said to draco, who came down to get him

"Yes, and now they'll get started. Though I'll leave you two for a bit to have a proper goodbye." Draco replied, and flew into the stands

Hinata went over to Naruto, and helped him up so he could somewhat stand. He turned to her, and simaltaniously smiled and laughed.

"W-w-what?" Hinata asked

"You said you were worthless, and look at you now, you killed a dragon. If you were worthless, then how did you do it?" Naruto asked

"U-u-um..." Hinata tried to say, but Naruto put a finger on her lips before she could say more

"Heres how, you gain self confidence. Remember this, sometimes when you seem everything you do has no meaning, it does, just not in a visible way." Naruto said to her, kiss her on the forehead without thinking and left

She fainted on the spot, and was teleported away, with the announcers doing the usual post fight jibberish. Naruto limped his way to several dragons waiting for him, and they teleported to a large forge. There was a massive system of railed carts carrying dragon scales towards the forge, which just had the soul inserted in it. It was lite ablaze by a dragon breathing fire, and a white flame came out of it. They placed a two foot sword hand just out of reach of the fire, and then inserted a single scale in a small slit made in it. It fused it to the handle, then they attached another on it to made it longer. They completed this slow, precise process till they created a 5 foot blade on the handle, totaling a 7 foot katana blade.

"Now that looks nice. I better get working out." Naruto said

"Prepare for sharpening!" A orange dragon yelled, and they brought the blade to a grindstone after dipping it in some water

They brought it to a large grindstone, where a really old chinese dragon was waiting for it. He carefully ground the blade edge to a razor point, then gave it to his bulky assistant, who tested it's sharpness on a rock. The sword cut through the rock like a knife through butter, and finally they needed something to give it true power.

"Naruto, may I please have that amulet?" The old dragon asked

"Um... why?" Naruto asked back sorta creeped out

"A sword is strong when it is sharpened, but a truly powerful sword has a added property to it." The dragon replied

Naruto handed him the amulet, and he then placed it at the point where the blade meets the sword. The amulet changed to a red with black centered orb, and the blade instantly caught itself on fire.

"Naruto, I give you the Imperial sword of Eternal Hellfire. May when you are able to wield this sword, you use it wisely." the dragon said, and quickly crafted a scabbard for it

When it was placed in its scabbard, the flames stopped. Naruto looked across the workshop to see his armor being forged, only it was way too big for him, much like the sword. It started with a chest plate that covered the ribs, then five horizantal bands of flexible scales. His shoulder paludrons overlapped the straps on the shoulders for the chest piece with a large spike, and strips similar to the ones on the waist covered the arms to the gauntlests, and at the end of the fingers were pointed claws. The leg armor was also like that down to the greaves, which also consisted of a boot. All of the armor was made out of a huge array of colored scales, every color and every shade of those colors were present. His helmet was one piece, but he had good visability with a v shape visor, large enough for him to not only see in front, but also use his periferal vision. It also had a crest on it like the legionare officers, only larger and was adorned with dragons spikes.

"Okay, exactly how am I supposed use these? The swords too big and the armors too big too? What was the point of all this?" Naruto asked

"Planning for the future." Draco replied

"I possibly may not have a future!" Naruto shot back

"Well, that is yet to be seen." Draco answered

"Well, I guess I can at least look at them till I'm strong enough and big enough to even hold them!" Naruto yelledo ut the last bit

"Naruto, this is just the beginning for what you'll have to go through, just the beginning." Draco said to Naruto before he teleported with him away

**MHG: I thank all my readers for supporting this, next chapter will be a transistion chapter, about 1.5 years after this one. Bare with me, but it should be good. See ya next time.**


	10. Coming of the dragons

Coming of the dragons

I own Nothing save for oc's: all other content goes to repective owners

A swamp, somewhere in Water country, 1.5 years later

Naruto was napping with a large fishing pole and a spear on his right side. He was now 13, soon to be 14, now about 5' 7", and a more mature look to him overall, with larger, bulkier muscles to boot. He suddenly was waken up by a fierce tugging on the line. The small farming town he was helping had a problem with something eating there livestock and goods being shipped out by boat. One witness saw it, and it was a giant crocodile, big enough to eat a whole herd of cattle with one bite. The thrashing on the pole was getting worse and Naruto grabbed it and tried to real it in.

'Come on big guy, how about you join me for dinner.' Naruto thought

A massive influx of water erupted from the murky water, and the giant reptile thrashed with the hook stuck near one of its teeth. It had a thick black hide, with yellow eyes, and a thick triangular head. Its teeth were black, almost stone like, and where jagged with smaller spikes facing backwards. Naruto planted the pole in the knot of the tree he was sleeping by, and grabbed his spear. In pain, the crocodile continued to thrash about back and forth. Its tail hit a tree behind it, snapping it like it was a twig.

"Lets rock croc!" Naruto yelled, and jumped

He got hit by the swinging head, and broke most of his ribs. It didn't make him go flying, as he hung on for dear life, and climbed on. The shaking continued, and Naruto in pain found his balance. Taking great care in aimed, he thrusted, and it pierced the crocs eye. The thrashing increased in power and speed as Naruto was hanging on to the spear, trying to thrust it even deeper into the reptile. One final thrust penetrated the brain, and the giant crocodile fell limped in the water.

"Alright! Now how to get this thing out of here as proof?" Naruto yelled then asked himself

Back at the farming town: 3 hours later

Naruto employed the villagers to help him drag the monster out of the swamp. Instead of barking for them to move, he was ordering them while helping to drag it.

"Here you go, its dead." Naruto said after they were finished dragging it into the town center

"Thank you sir, you have saved us in more ways than one." The village elder replied

"Trust me, I'm going to be healing for a while before I try something like that again." Naruto said, holding his hand on a few of his broken ribs

"We are in your debt. We will support you in any way possible for us." The elder said to him

"If everyone was like you guys, I'd have no problems at all!" Naruto complimented

With that Naruto limped off, with the people thanking him and saying goodbye him as long as he was in there sight. He wouldn't get any down time however, as Draco had a surprise for him.

Back at base: 7 hours later

Naruto winced in pain as he finally made it to a seat back at base. Kuroi, Draco, Deivion, all the legion generals and 5 regional judges that Naruto has recruited were all in a football huddle. They were discussing something that had to do with Naruto.

"I say we should tell him." Kuroi argued

"And have him break the rest of his bones? I think not." Deivion shot back

"Lets take a vote. Who says we tell Naruto about it now raise there left hand." Draco said and most save for Deivion raised there left hand

"Hey big boss, we got a surprise for you!" Kuroi called for Naruto

"Don't call me that." Naruto replied

"Whatever, we have a gift for you." Kuroi said, and helped him walk outside to the back of the base

He came face to face with the largest dragon he'd seen outside of his mind-scape. A European dragon of about 57 feet long, 25 feet at the shoulder, and a thick black shell. Massive claws and talons jutted from both the front and rear limbs. 5 rows of spikes starting as small stubs at the forehead running all the way to be stubs at the end of the tail, and they grew larger till the middle back, the largest 7 feet. He had two mammoth wings and each wing finger bone also extends forward to make a finger. He had triple horns on his snout. The first and biggest was like a mild crescent, forming a spike to act as the front teeth of the mouth, and extended up to be a thick, 5.5 foot blade like horn. The second and third were rhino like in shape, but smaller. On both sides of the back of the head was a pair of massive straight horns, and many smaller curved horns. His teeth were black blade spikes coming out of his gums, jagged with smaller spikes on them like the croc, but smaller, and more in the mouth. Finally, it had blood red slitted eyes, piercing into Naruto with a gaze that amazed him to the core.

"This is Koshitsu Ryu, or the Imperial dragon. Lets just say he's your new partner in battle." Draco said

"Hey big guy, nice to meet you. My name is Naruto." Naruto greeted, and offered his hand

The massive dragon put his claw on Naruto's hand and they shook. It craned its long, robust neck, and looked over his new human partner. He had heard things about Naruto, and wanted to see if he really deserved to be called the Champion of the Oriental Dragon, a title all other dragons hailed too.

"Hey, lets go start training, I always wanted to fly." Naruto said, looking around for a saddle

"Oh hell no!" The entire assembly said, save for Ryu, who literally could not talk in any known fashion

"Whats the point of having me meet him if I can't start training with him?" Naruto asked, leaning on Ryu's leg

"I told you guys it was a bad idea." Deivion said to them

"The amount of forces just going into a dive riding on him would be enough to kill you in this state." Rectangle explained

"Don't worry guys, I got a great royal doctor and nurse pair to take care of things." Draco said

"Who and how did you get them?" Kuroi asked

"It all started 3 days ago..." Draco began

Flashback: 3 days ago, Casino

Draco walked into a larger, multi floor casino. Using his keen eyesight, he tried to find someone in particular. He finally found the person he was looking for. At a poker table and a bottle of sake was Tsunade, with the black robed Shizune near her. She was sweating like mad as she was losing big time on gambling.

"Pay up." The dealer said

"I bet it all." Tsunade replied

"What?" The dealer asked

"How much does she owe?" Draco asked, who hovered over there

"Um... 750 million yen." The dealer said nervously

Draco opened a pocket in his armor, and searched through it. He finally found what he was looking for, a diamond that fit neatly in his hand, making it quite large.

"Will this do?" Draco asked

"More than enough." The dealer replied amazed

Tsunade and Shizune stared at the dragon, not sure of what to say. A dragon just payed off Tsunade's gambling debts, but the question was what did they have to do in return.

"Thank you." Tsunade thanked

"Your welcome, I could use someone of your talent." Draco replied

"If its my luck then I don't understand." Tsunade said skeptical

"I'm talking about your medial talents." Draco corrected

"Really?" Tsunade asked

"I don't think this is a good idea." Shizune whispered in her ear

"You don't trust me?" Draco asked surprised

"Yes, I don't." Shizune sternly replied

"Don't jump the gun Shizune. What do you need me for?" Tsunade asked

"I need both of you to be the official doctors of the new ruler of the shinobi nations." Draco proclaimed

"Really, oh, that's right, some kid got a deal with the daymio's like that."Tsunade said, finally remembering

"All the more reason we should not trust him. If this guy fails, then we would be executed for treason." Shizune warned

"I'm already exiled from Konaha, this kid would allow me to get back in a new Konaha. I'll do it. Its the least you can do for clearing my gambling debts." Tsunade said to Draco

"Splendid, lets get going. Since they don't have chess here, I have no reason to stick around." Draco answered

End Flashback

"Where are they?" Naruto asked

"In the hospital section of the base waiting for you." Draco said plainly

"Here, let us help you sir." Two medics, who wore medium chain-mail armor, save for the leather helmet, boots and bracers were white and had red cross's on them, said as they picked up Naruto

"Wait, put me down, that's an order!" Naruto ordered in panic

"Sorry sir, but when your health is concerned, the chief medical officer outranks you." The one on the left said

"That's lady Tsunade now." The one of the other side of him said

Try as he might, Naruto couldn't get himself out of there iron grips, and they carried him to his own personal medical room. Inside was Tsunade and Shizune, who were both wearing white nurse outfits and white heals. The only difference was Tsunade had a different symbol on hers, instead of a red cross, it was gold with a gold ring around it.

"Put him on the bed, gently. I need to see how bad the damage is." Tsunade ordered

The two put Naruto down, and left. With nimble care, she felt around each individual rib. Naruto groaned in pain, and then she wrote down the results on a clipboard. Then she used her fingers to push each off place piece of the broken ribs into there places.

"Alright, give them a few months, and they'll be good as new. I'll be back to give you some pain killers for the first exposure of healing jutsu." Tsunade said, and left, leaving Shizune to watch Naruto

"So what would happen if I tried to leave?" Naruto asked

"Either lady Tsunade or me would beat you unconsious and bring you back." Shizune replied

'So thats what I'm up against, shouldn't be too hard.' Naruto thought, and the faked to fall asleep

A few minutes later, Tsunade was back. She took Naruto asleep as a golden oppurtunity and started to try and speed up the healing of his ribs. It took about 10 minutes, and the only thing that was done was stop the internal bleeding.

"Alright, lets let him work it out. We'll return at dinner time." Tsunade said, and the two left

The instant they left the room and Naruto knew they were down the hall, then he snuck out. Ryu was sleeping under a tree, till Naruto woke him.

"Alright, lets just go around for a simple fly." Naruto ordered, and the dragon unfurled its massive wings

With great care, the dragon lifted off the ground, and started flying. He was about 500 feet off the ground, and for a strange reason, flying felt great to Naruto. It seemed so natural to him, and he didn't want to go down any time soon. Fate however has a way of shooting down one's plans. Tsunade found out and ordered them a new practice target for the archers.

"Damn, that woman was serious!" Naruto yelled as the Dragon evaded the barrage of arrows with ease

Unfortunately that evading got a broadhead arrow stuck in the right side of his waist. He fell off, and Shizune caught him, and carried him bridal style back. Then they started surgery to get the arrow out.

"I told you not to fly, now its going to take longer. You need rest, not flying lessons." Tsunade warned, and pulled out the arrow, then Shizune sealed the wound

"You are crazy woman." Naruto replied to her

"Listen kid, lets get one thing straight. I want to run a tight ship, and Draco did something very helpful for me. I am going to do this job to the best of my ability, and if you don't get better, it makes me look bad. So say in bed, and get some rest got it?" Tsunade sternly said

"Yes ma'mn." Naruto replied slightly scared

Later that day: night time

Finding trying to see the dragon out in the day was a death sentence, he switch to night operations. Because his room didn't have a window, he had to sneak out through the halls. He then made it out to the training grounds out back, and saw the dragon sleeping under the same tree.

"I'm not here for flying, I'm just here to think." Naruto said, thinking the dragon didn't hear him

Little did he know, the dragon did hear him. It slowly opened its eyes and turned its head towards Naruto.

"Something tells me your not as dumb as you let on. You only seem to act like you obey my every command. Your smarter than that aren't you?" Naruto asked the dragon, and it lifted its head

With that, the dragon seem almost offended. Then he smashed his tail on the ground to make his point.

"Easy, I'm sorry. Look, now we have at least a basic understanding." Naruto tried to make amends, but the dragon was still unamuzed

"Damn it! Where is that brat!? This time I'm going to beat don't go out of the room into that thick skull of his!" Tsunade was heard

"Oh crap, she's found out. Hide me." Naruto said, and the dragon only smirked with a small chuckle

Naruto crawled under its thick tail to avoid getting caught. She stormed past, frantically looking for him. After she left, Naruto ran for room, and in a few minutes, Ryu heard screams of pain from Naruto. He only smiled, and then fell back asleep, knowing Tsunade wouldn't beat him up too badly.

**MHG: Sorry for so long, lost the mojo, but 11 should be here sooner, cause I have a idea for that one, this one I sorta had to wing. Have a nice day.**


	11. Dragon War

Dragon war

I own nothing save for OC: all other content goes to respective owners

years later: totaling 3

Naruto, now nearing 15, was nearly complete in his end of the deal. He was now 6' 4", and looked like a warrior. Now he was big enough to wear the dragon scale armor, and wore it save for the helmet. The sword was on his back in its scabbard.

"Buddy, your recruits are ready!" Kuroi called

"I'll be out soon." Naruto said, and grabbed his helmet

He walked out onto the training grounds, and saw 9 recruits standing in a line. Though he was still redesigning the national flag and symbol, he had an idea for this new force he was going to create. The recruits were about the age of genin's, 12-13. There were 5 boys, and 4 girls.

"Alright kids, you know why your here?" Naruto asked

"To become the highest ranked warriors in the army?" The smallest boy asked

"Right on the first try." Naruto replied, causing the boy to grin

"Sir? How exactly are you going to train us?" The largest genin asked, eager to start

"Patience, first, you all need to know your new role in the army." Naruto replied

"And what is that?" one of the 4 girls asked

"To be my most elite force, the Dragon Ultra Guard." Naruto proclaimed

"You thought of the title didn't you?" A boy with black hair asked

"Okay, not the best name, but you do get the best equipment, when your finished training." Naruto replied

"Don't we get dragons?" The smallest boy asked

"Yes you do, and you beat me to that. Before be start with getting you your new partner, ground rules. First, you don't choose the dragon, the dragon chooses you. They are intelligent creatures and know what they want in a partner. Second, if the dragon doesn't choose you, it will want to kill you, so if it snaps at you, move to the next one. Finally, when you have your dragon, lead it straight to its holding area, they can get snappy being around people they don't know." Naruto said long winded

Naruto was about to lead them to the dragons when a messenger ran in, and collapsed on the ground.

"Urgent message sir." He gasped out

"Alright, you go rest. Kuroi, handle the kids, I got some business to take care of." Naruto said, and left

meanwhile, in the middle of who knows where

The wind howled across the wide expanses of who knows where, though most likely wind country due to having no vegetation what so ever. A 15 year old Sasuke wandered aimlessly, out of food and water; probably on the verge of being insane. He collapsed, but saw a rock, with what looked like a sword in it. He crawled over to it. The hilt was black, with gold ornations on it. A red diamond was at the center of the hilt, and he crawled over to it desperately. When he grabbed it, Sasuke gathered all his strength to stand, and pulled out the sword. Unfortunately, the sword disintegrated into dust, but the hilt was intact. Black and gold energy waves coursed through his veins from the hilt, and he gained strength he never dreamed off.

"First to fix this sword, then I'll test it. I can feel extreme power in the hilt alone, lets see how good a complete blade is." Sasuke said to himself

Naruto rode on top of Ryu as he followed Draco over the desert, to where the rock was, but Sasuke wasn't there. They landed, and the three walked up to it.

"What was in this stone that's so important?" Naruto asked

"Its the hilt of your swords twin. The blade to it is new, but the hilt was made with a sister. No doubt whoever took it will make a new blade, the blade most likely has disintegrated by this point." Draco answered

"So even if its new blade is of iron, that blade could be a force to be reckoned with." Naruto added

"Yep, though by this point, there's no way of telling who took it or where he went." Draco replied, and began to think of where to find this thief

Several days later: In Land of Mist

Robed, Sasuke walked out of a blacksmith's workshop with his new blade. It was a 4 foot katana, with the black hilt gleaming in the sunlight. Suddenly, the blade crackled with black energy, and it shot into the sky like a laser. Clouds formed and a hole in the sky appeared. Out of it hundreds of dragons roared down, destroying everything in there path, but stopped all around Sasuke. One of them walked up to him, and offered his back to him.

"This is totally my day." Sasuke smirked happily, and climbed on

Back at base

Naruto was busy starting to get the recruit's using there new weapons, the bow, when he felt a strange disturbance, and Ryu felt it too. He ended the lessons and they took off for the source of the disturbance.

Back in the Land of the mist

"So you all obey me? Good, good. Now with a armada of dragons, I can destroy anything I want! Start by destroying Kirigakure, then the world!" Sasuke proclaimed

"Of course!" One of the dragons retorted

"So this is who picked up that hilt? A crazy ass Sasuke? Kami what the hell, today was looking up." Naruto was heard as he landed near the mass, causing a panic among the dragons

"Don't cower in fear, don't piss in your pants! We can take him!" Sasuke yelled at his forces

"Just cause your blade has a magic hilt, doesn't make it a good blade. This however is." Naruto said and lifted his sword up, and fired its own laser into the heavens

A similar portal appeared in the sky, and dragons poured out. Both humans knew this wasn't just a duel, it was war. The two armada's of dragons hovered in rows facing each other.

"ATTACK!" Sasuke and Naruto roared in unison

The dragons needed no other direction, and charged towards the other sides forces. When they hit, it was mass chao's. Some dragons were pitted in heated dog fights with them, others where being ganged up by the opposing side's dragons and ripped apart. Still more fell from the skies dead.

"You know, I almost feel ashamed fighting a unskilled opponent like you." Naruto pondered to himself, those Sasuke took offense to it

"I'll show you unskilled!" Sasuke yelled, and almost cut off Narutos head if not for a half corkscrew flying maneuver by Ryu, and now Naruto was above Sasuke and upside down

"Well, you were right, you did show me unskilled." Naruto agreed

Sasuke's face flushed with pure fury, and began wildly attacking his opponent, and his dragon followed suit with its attacks. Wild sword slashes, shotgun like blasts of fire, and exploding tag's were desperately thrown at Naruto and Ryu in hopes of killing them. His desperate optimism was crushed. Ryu twirled, bent and looped in ways he never thought possible as the dragon easily dodged the attacks.

"You know, I'm going to be a sport. If you can hit me while I'm standing still, then I'll give you 5 free hits on me." Naruto said to try and enflame his anger; it worked

A act of pure rage and no thought what so ever, Sasuke threw his sword at Naruto like a javelin. In a matter of seconds it was almost upon Naruto. He swung his dragonscale sword and broke the blade. The contact of the two different energies created a explosion that knocked both of the dragon leaders out of the sky. All the fighting dragons stopped, and looked to the ground. When Sasuke's dragons saw the sword was broken and its power disipated, they acted completely different.

"My armada, nows your chance, destroy Naruto!" Sasuke ordered, but the command fell on death ears

They didn't have any intention of being ordered about any more. They now were under the other energies power, Naruto's. Surrounding him, dragons pushed and shoved each other to get there jaws on a part of him. Then the dragons began ripping him apart, ripping off limbs, organs, bones, meat and all while he was still alive. Even when they ripped off pieces they fought over those said pieces. When he finally did die, all that was left with his head. The dragon that allowed Sasuke to ride grabbed his head, and ate it whole. Naruto then looked around, and found himself in front of the gates of Kirigakure.

"He saved us. The destroyer of Konaha saved us!" One mist citizen yelled

"People of the mist, I am not here to hurt you, I'm here to help." Naruto replied

"And we all understand that." The hokage Mei Terumi said to him as she walked up, flanked by 4 shinobi

"If you ally yourself with me, your entire country, I gareentee it will be better for you. For all of you. I promise!" Naruto proclaimed

"I like that idea big boy." She replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, even though he had his helmet still on

"Come on, your embarressing me." Naruto said to her

Ryu nudged him and Naruto got on him. With a salute and a wave, he flew off into the sky, with one whole country under his belt and scattered pockets of alligence across the rest, he had a lot of work to do.

**MHG: SOS! I repeat, SOS! People, whoever reads this I need your help. You guys that read this like this story right? Well I need chapter ideas for chapter 12 and 13. any idea will be accepted, just put them in your review with whatever else you want to say. Help would be much appriecated. Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot to me, really.**


	12. A favor?

A favor?

I own nothing save for Oc's: All other content goes's to respective owners

town in wind country

Naruto walked into a small town, in full armor and his sword on his back. The reason he was there was his usual, do something to sway there alligance away from the existing government, and move on, self explainitory. He went into a tavern to see what was the towns problems. When he sat down he took off his helmet and a bartender came over to him.

"What can I get you?" She asked

"Get me a glass of sake." Naruto said, and she left

While lounging around waiting for his drink, he noticed a tense atmosphere in the room. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something, and be prepared for a fight. When he turned his head the other way, Naruto saw several men surrounding a woman. His drink didn't come yet, so he decided to investigate.

"Alright pale girl, time for answers." One of the said, with 1 foot blade in his hand

"Please, I swear I didn't do anything." She replied

"Excuse me gentlemen, explain to me whats going on here." Naruto sternly said, looming over the group

"And who are you?" Another with a wood cutting axe asked

"Lets just say someone who believes attacking a woman with a weapon of any kind is very unkind, if you catch the drift." Naruto emphisized the last part, and they discreetly left

"Thank you so much. I don't know what they would do to me, but it would not be good." the woman thanked Naruto desperatly

Looking her over, Naruto just couldn't figure out why they would want to harm her. She was 5'7", long black hair all the way to her hips, and she wore a simple green dress with a apron and boots. Despite living in the desert, she had very pale skin, almost like the color of snow. Her eyes were a fiery orange color, and her face was a very inviting one. Her body in general was inviting, a perfect mix of athletic and curvy figure.

"Your welcome, its part of the job." Naruto replied

"If its not too much trouble, I need some help with something." She asked

"Well... alright. I never could resist helping a pretty face." Naruto replied, and he wolfed down his drink, while the woman blushed a little

"Thank you, it may be a bit of work, but it would help me a great deal." She answered

"By the way, what is your name?" Naruto asked

"Atlalus." She replied

"I don't know why, but I've heard that name before." Naruto pondered, but shrugged it off and followed her out of the tavern

Atlalus led Naruto out of the town to a sand dune with a dead tree on it. There was a small hatch by the tree, and she slid down a old ladder. Naruto however slowly climbed down and when he got down, he noticed they were in some kind of ancient tomb.

"Be careful, we don't want to wake the guards." She whispered

"The guards? Who would guard this place?" Naruto whispered back

Coincidentally, something did hear him. A statue activated, and the grey color switched to white and gold trim. It looked like a human in full white and gold plate armor. From the wall it pulled out a large, 5' 7" tall axe, with a massive one sided axe blade, that shown white. It swung the massive axe at Atlalus, and would have cut her in half if Naruto hadn't stopped it with his sword. He kicked the axe back and then decapitated the statue warrior, effectively destroying it.

"The hell was that?" Naruto asked

"That is a sun guard, there eternal warriors that guard this ancient temple from intruders. I could never get past them, but you can." She begged and explained

"Stand back." Naruto said and cracked his neck, then noticed he forgot to put on his helmet, in which he did.

He walked into a room, and he saw only one door at the other end. As soon as he made a step towards it, a dozen of sun guards came out of the walls to surround him. Shortly afterwards, a larger version called a Hyperion Guard came out of the wall. Instead of a axe, it wielded 2 golden broadswords. It towered over Naruto at 13 feet tall. The first three charged, but Naruto easily swung his sword and lopped all three of there heads. Another tried to attack him from behind, but he was just as easily dispatched by being smashed in the face with the pummel of the sword.

'I don't see how she was afraid of these things, there easy to defeat.' Naruto thought and he easily parried the others attacks.

The guard then did a roundhouse swing low to try and slice Naruto in half, but Naruto easily jumped over it and landed on the living statues face. He took aim and drove his sword home right in its eye, effectively 'killing' it. When Naruto jumped off, the force pushed the body back into a wall and crumbled into dust. The remaining one's backed off and ran for a unknown reason, and the wall the Hyperion Guard smashed into opened, revealing a alter, with a strange spiked shrine with blood dripping out of it.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I never would have gotten past those guards." Atlatus said to Naruto as she walked to the alter

"I fail to see why, if a fly landed on those thing they would have crumbled." Naruto replied

"I suppose you want a reward?" She asked, her voice now very sultry

"Um... that be nice." Naruto said, now sorta under a trance

She lead him to the alter, and then layed him down on it. Then she reared back, and put her hands in the air, and a blood red aura appeared on her hands.

"Alter of the night, essence of blood, grant me back my power to take my mantle. Allow me to rise as what I truly am, Atlatus, the greater demon of vampires! With this power, I enthrall this mortal as my eternal servant, for his service in my return!" She roared, and Naruto rose off the alter, and bowed to her, as her eyes changed so the pupil is a bright yellow, and red lines now streched from her forehead over her eyes and down the sides of her neck

A week later

"I hate coming out in this country General Ventros. The heat and my fur do not mix." Kuroi complained to the general next to him

"Sir, I'm the one in plate armor weighing well over 100 pounds, if anyone's to complain, it should be me." He replied

Ventros was about as tall as Rectangle, only skinnier and had golden tan on his skin. Underneath his helmet was naturally grey hair, not from age, and he had emerald green eyes. On his side was a katana with a red and blue hilt, and for a guard it was two seperate guards on each side in the form of a tritent shape. In his left hand he had a regular wood and steel kite shaped shield.

"Where he hell did Naruto disappear to? We are running out of time on the deal, and I do not want my head at the chopping block." Kuroi said angerly

"The last sighting of Commander in chief Naruto was in this town, maybe we can ask someone on where he is?" Ventros replied

The two looked around town, and it had an even more tense atmosphere than when Naruto visited. If there was even a spark, these people would go into a blood thirsty mob. Ventro's found a beggar sitting on the porch of the tavern.

"Excuse me, have you see a person with multi colored armor come through here recently?" He asked

"Yes, he went off with a wench to the dead tree out of town, and we never saw him ever again. Feel sorry for him really, that woman was always dangerous." the woman beggar replied

"Where is this tree?" Ventros asked

"Outside of town that way on a sand dune, can't miss it." She directed

"Thank you. Sir, I found where Naruto went, follow me!" Ventros called to Kuroi and they went to the tree

"Okay, now where could he have gone?" Kuroi asked, and accidently kicked the door off the hatch

"Great find boss." Ventros said

"Ow! At the expense of my toe!" Kuroi shot back

Both climbed down the ladder, and found the remaining sun guards barricading the first door way.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Kuroi asked

"We are sun guards, created protectors of the blood shrine. We were created by the ancients to protect the alter from Atlatus, the greater demon of vampires." One of them said

"We were doing our job till some guy in rainbow colored armor came in and destroyed our kin, and help her." Another added

"Funny thing is, we are looking for the person you describe. Figures he'd get tricked, he always couldn't resist a pretty face. I remember the time he jumped a lava ravine full of fire sharks just to have sex with a naked woman on the other side." Kuroi explained

"We can help you recover the shrine if you help us release Naruto from her enthrallment." Ventros asked

"Deal." One of them quickly answered, and readied there weapons

They tore down the barricade and the group rushed in, to see Atlatus waiting for them. Out of the shadows Naruto slashed horizontally, nearly cutting off a sun guards head.

"You guys hold Naruto, I got her!" Kuroi yelled and changed into his wolf form, though now it was not a wolf, but a 8 foot tall werewolf

"A filthy mutt like you stand up to me? Bring it furball." Atlatus shot back and lunged at him, and landed on his back

Out of her fingers came 3 inch claws, and she dug into his back, ripping through fur and flesh. Kuroi in pain grabbed her then threw her into a pillar, though she got up just fine. The wolf monster surrounds its arms with black lightning, and slashes furiously, attempting to defeat her quickly with speed and powerful attacks. Being a greater demon however made her far tougher to kill than imagined. She easily picked up Kuroi, and threw him into the remaining sun guards, destroying them. Naruto forced Ventros on the defencive, and even if he attacked, Naruto's armor couldn't be pierced.

"This isn't working!" Ventros yelled, then ducked behind his shield to block another sword cut

"Theres got to be a way to get her control out of his head." Kuroi replied

"Why not just use electro shock therepy?" Ventros joked

"No, thats a great idea. If I can shock Naruto's head enough, without killing him, it could get rid of it." Kuroi said and grabbed Naruto's head in both hands

He easily lifted his friend off the ground, and sent huge currents of black lightning into his head. It did something, as Atlatus now was experiencing major head trauma. The reason was she controlled Naruto through a psychic link, and that also sent the energy through it. Finally it got to the point where she broke it, and Naruto was free.

"Owww. My head. Kuroi, Ventros? What are you doing... oh my god vampire!" Naruto screamed the last bit out like a scared little girl

"Yep, he's back." Kuroi said, changing back to human form

"You will pay for that wolf, now I will... oh crap he's free." Atlatus said

"Die vampire!" Naruto yelled and charged her

"I've had enough trouble for one day." She muttered and teleported away

"Hey, where did she go?" Naruto asked confused as he desperatly searched the room

"She's the greater demon of vampires, she can do that." Kuroi said

"Okay, now I feel dirty. I think the memories of what happened are kicking in." Naruto said, now disgusted over what he did the past few days

"You've been though worse. Come on, she's not one for revenge." Kuroi said as they started to leave

"You sure?" Naruto asked

"In the millennium that she's been around, not once in recorded demon history has she ever claimed revenge on a single being." Kuroi answered

"Ironic if you think about it." Ventros chipped in

"Hello, I had sex who knows how many times with a greater demon here." Naruto said, catching up to you

"Well you are now the first being to ever live and tell the tale." Kuroi said

"I thought you said she doesn't claim revenge?" Naruto asked

"She doesn't, but I didn't say anything about her eating her thralls in the act of sex." Kuroi replied, to which Naruto got ghostly pale, and didn't say anything for the rest of the day

**MHG: I have to thank my friend lastlife0726 for giving me the basic idea for this story. Oh and also to the person in the review who did give a idea... I already was going to do that idea, in a way. Though you did stumble apon chapter 14, so congrats on that. As for the next chapter, I thought of this one myself, after 20 hours thinking about it, and not all at once. So next time, we see new types of dragons and what happens when they are completely not what you'd expect from dragons. **


	13. A surprising rescue

A surprising rescue

I own nothing save for original content, which isn't much

Naruto inspected his line of Dragon Ultra Guard recruits. After he delayed them bonding with there new partners, he finally was going to get them there dragons.

"Alright people, this time I swear you'll get your dragons. Last time was a complete failure. Kuroi, are you sure nothing's going to interrupt this?" Naruto said, then asked his adviser

"Made sure and had to make sure people would keep there mouths temporarily shut. So ya." Kuroi said, not even paying attention really to Naruto

"Next time look at me when you say something so important." Naruto sternly said

"Sorry boss." Kuroi replied, still not looking at him

"I'll deal with you later." Naruto scowled and led the kids to a large open area

"Draco?" Naruto asked

"Right here." The dragon said behind him, giving Naruto a start

"Don't ever do that again." Naruto returned

"All the dragon recruits are assembled, and I got a variety of species as suggested." Draco replied

"I didn't suggest, I ordered." Naruto shot back

"Whats the difference?" Draco asked

"This just isn't my day. Someone just volunteer to go first already." Naruto said in desperation

"I'll do it sir." the smallest boy said

He walked up to a large dragon twice the size of a T rex. The kid couldn't really tell what it looked like. Though there were patches of sickly green and gray scales, most of the dragon was covered in thick layers of bones in a kind of armor. It had no wings, instead massive arms with large 4 foot claws in its fingers. It stepped up to the kid cautiously, smelling him with his large snout, then let him put his hand on.

"Congrats, your dragon is a Zombie dragon. And before you ask, it is not undead, we only call it that cause of the bones it collects on itself." Naruto explained

"Why is it covered in bones?" the kid name Gatoa asked

"You see, it has very soft scales, so it collects dragon bones as a coat of armor. However no matter how old it gets it continues to grow, so it constantly has to find bones of dragons to fit on itself. Also when get to a certain age they grow terrestrial, but the flip side is they are very fast, can climb and jump vast distances, and even have thumbs." Naruto explained

"So he's old then?" Gatoa asked, to which the dragon took offense

"He's only 107, they can live to be over 700." Naruto replied

"Wow." he said to himself, and led his dragon away

The only problem was the dragon had a itch in its nose, and its talons were far too large to itch it. Its sneezed, and sent a blast of fire out with it. The fire hit a crate of explosive tag's, and started a chain reaction, injuring many, including 6 of the honor guard recruits. Two girls were the only ones other than the dragons train to be unharmed out of the recruits.

"This just isn't my day." Naruto muttered and several medics dragged the injured away

"Its going to take weeks for most of your recruits to recover." Kuroi added

"I can see that!" Naruto shot back

"Sir, are we going to get our dragons?" One of two girls asked

"You two are twins right?" Naruto asked

"Yes." They replied

"Names?" Naruto asked

"I'm Sorina." The one of the left said

"And I'm Tina." the other chipped in

"Cute names." Naruto replied

"Why does everyone say that!?" Sorina angerly shouted

"Sis, please don't rip sensei's head off, like the last one." Tina said

"Last one?" Naruto said going pale

"Ya, he said she was the cute one and she ripped off his head in rage." Tina said

"Can you please get your dragon, I need to go write my will." Naruto said in fear

"I say we get a dragon we can share." Tina offered

"Why?" Sorina asked

"Cause, its easier to take care of one than two." Tina argued

"True, hey there's a two headed one, perfect!" Sorina pointed

The dragon she spoke of was what is called a Two Horned Rhinocerous Ogre dragon, or what troops like to call them to bicker team. Its even larger than Ryu, with two necks and two heads, one with long straight pair of horns and another with shorter, curved horns. The color is crimson, yellow and black, and had rows of spikes going down its back, and small ones on the necks. Along the sides of its tail were massive wedge shaped spikes, being biggest at the tail, and getting smaller till a massive cresent axe shaped club tipped the tail. Before the twins got to it, the two heads were already fighting with themselves.

"Stop it both of you and listen!" The twins said in unison

The two heads stopped and looked at them. Each head went to one of them that they liked, and let them on there necks. It took two people, but now the dragon acted as a single being. Naruto was relieved, and tommorow, they'd start flying training, in the most dangerous place he can think of.

Southern most tip of Fire nation

On a grassy cliff, the three dragons and there riders looked over to a small, but strangely unique set of islands. There were tall spires of rock coming out of the ocean, rocks that looked just strange, and the islands themselves. The kids had training bows, small recurve bows with training arrows, simple arrows with a simple thin iron arrowhead. It doesn't do much damage or doesn't have to much range, but it still can kill if placed in the right spot.

"What's on those islands?" Gatoa asked

"A people called the Utherians. Nasty bunch, there main weapons are spears, throwing spears to be exact. They build the points out of a metal called oil steel. They light it, not even water can put it out. Try not to get hit. This will build up teamwork among you and your dragon." Naruto said, and Ryu jumped off the cliff to gain momentum

At the last second Ryu flapped his massive wings and rocketed away, breaking the sound barrier. Gatoa's dragon followed behind. He backed up half a mile, then barreled towards the cliff. Right at the edge, he jumped, and landed on the closest rocky outcrop. Then be began jumping around them like a Shinobi, and using his arms to swing around on random trees and ruins with his long arms and claws.

"Okay big guy, lets go." Sorana said

"Come on, lets go." Tina chipped in

The large dragon used its wing to hover off the ground, then followed behind them. The Utherians got wind of them intruding, and mobilized. Grabbing as many flaming spears as they can carry, they jumped after the dragons.

"Incoming!" Sorana yelled as spears flew past her head

That ticked off her head, and charged up not fire, but electricity through its horns, and then shot out several lightning bolts in a shotgun pattern. Every one of them missed. The warriors swarmed and the other head took a crack at them, only sending a napalm like fire at them. Still the warriors used there impressive manoverability and terrain to there advantage and skillfully manuvored not to get hit.

"These guys seem to know how to deal with dragons!" Gatoa yelled as his dragon delt with them by swinging onto them and crushing them

"Me and Ryu always used this place for practice!" Naruto yelled back

The two headed dragon didn't pay attention to its flying and crashed into a pillar, and sent it and its partners into the ocean. Ryu picked up the two and flew back to safe ground, and Gatoa's dragon followed. When they were on safe ground, Naruto pressed the girls chests to get them to cough up the water, while Ryu and the Zombie Dragon were massaging the necks of the dragon to make it cough up the water.

"You got to pay attention out there." Naruto said

"We were." The twins shot back

"Oh really, then why did your dragon crash into that rock?" Naruto asked

"You guys were too busy on the enemies, you didn't pay attention to your surroundings." Gatoa chipped in

"Exactly Gatoa. You all not only must focus on battles, but what is around him other than the battle. Dragons aren't invincible. They can easily get knocked out of the sky. So you have to be the dragons eyes sometimes." Naruto said

"We will try next time." Tina said

"Whatever." Sorina said

"It will not be whatever when you are dead." Naruto shot at her and then flew away on Ryu, with Gatoa behind him

"Lets go sis." Tina said glumly and got on her neck

"We'll show him. They just wait." Sorina said to her sister

Few days later

"Kuroi, both you and me know about those reports, but in that area of earth country theres no one living there." Naruto argued with Kuroi in his office

"Look at these images, these could only have been done by people." Kuroi shot back, putting some disturbing images in front of him

"Fine, I'll go with a few men to check it out. But if this is a wild goose chase, its your head." Naruto said to him sternly as he left, and men followed him out

In earth country

"This is the place, so where is what Kuroi said it would?" Naruto said to himself

"I don't kow sir, but something's not right about this." The captian of the unit replied

The captain was right. A arrow hit him in the eye, and he dropped. The number of troops was about 25. In a matter of seconds, only 5 of them were left, including Naruto. There opponents finally did reveal themselves, Amazons. Though the size, color and race of them were not the same, they all had similar equipment. They wore fur bikini's, and many had crude blasted wood and horn bows, with stone tipped arrows.

"You make a move, we kill you. Drop your weapons and armor, now." One of them ordered

"Sir, should we do it?" One soldier asked

"I don't know, the last time I did that for a woman it didn't end well." Naruto replied

"Do it or we will force you too." the same woman ordered

"Great, a dominatrix. Okay boys, do what she says." Naruto said to his troops

They did have clothes under the armor, but Naruto sorta knew something was weird so he wore regular soldier armor. Without any warning, they forced them to march, to where they did not know.

Back at base several hours later

"I told him it was something, now he's missing." Kuroi said to Draco

"Well then why did you tell him?" Draco asked

"Cause I thought he would be able to do it." Kuroi said

Little did they know the twins were listening. This was there time to shine, and they wanted to prove themselves. There dragon was a titan on the battle field if used right, and now was a good test run, and save there Sensai. They took there bows, got on some leather armor, and loaded as many training arrows as they could with exploding tags. After that they got on there dragon, and they were off, and they used the two dragons sense of smell to guide them.

4 hours later, the amazon city

Amazon City, a massive city bigger than any of the hidden villages or any other city. Its walls were hundreds of stories high and 250 feet thick, capped with massive towers and thousands of archers. They were adorned with golden decals and had a molten magma moat around it. At the top of a massive pyramid like temple, in front of a massive demon like statue, the remaining soldiers and Naruto were surrounded by Amazons in a cage.

"I do not like this at all." Naruto said

"Well, at least they gave us some new clothes." one soldier said

"These are sacrifice garments idiot." Another said

"He's right, they'll sacrifice us for some reason, they always have a reason." Naruto agreed

"Our gods gave us the power to make civilization without men, and in order to continue to have that power, you will be sacraficed to appease them." The head priestess said

"What did I tell you, they have a reason." Naruto said to his men

Noise began to generate form the wall. Then a stray lightning bolt struck near them. On the wall, the twin's dragon was doing something both its heads agreed on, causing mass destruction. One head took one side, and blasted with a napalm like fire stream, and the other shot lightning out its mouth in a shotgun shell pattern. The girls fired exploding tag's at the nearest towers, and many Amazon warriors were crushed under ton's of stone.

"Street side, now!" Tina yelled, and the dragon jumped to the city street

"Were outnumbered hundred to one!" Sorina yelled

"Okay boys, beeline for the temple. Kill all in your path!" Tina ordered the dragon, and it obeyed gladly

Masses of Amazon's rushed to the scene. They all formed a phalanx with spears and tower shields, massive shields that cover most of there bodies. The fire head charged its naplam like breath and fired it at the massive, but only pushed back the large group of warriors.

"So much for that plan." Tina said

"Lets try this." Sorina said, and fired a arrow at them

The arrow lodged itself into one of the shields, and blew up not only that amazon, but a few around it. This gave the fire head the opening it needed, and burned through the phalanx easily now. However this brought in the Amazon's attack dogs. The lightning head used its head as a sledge hammer, and crushed them with ease. They slowly advanced through the masses, killing all in there path with lightning, fire, crushing physical blows and exploding arrows. Finally they made it to the temple.

"You two and your dragon will not stop this ritual from undertaking." The head priestess warned

"You and what army? Oh wait I remember, we killed your army!" Sorina said

"I have one more trick up my sleeve. Statue combination and resurrection Jutsu!" The priestess said

Around the temple the statues were breaking apart and forming something new near the alter. It grew bigger and bigger, and more grotesque with each second. Finally, it created a 6 armed monster, with a deformed, grotesque head, and a blackish brown color.

"This is so not good." Tina muttered

"We can take him." Sorina said

The two beasts locked grapples, and tried to get the other off balance. The Lightning head began to bash against it, while the fire head revealed another ability it had. It constricted the arm on its side that was pushing against him, and crushed it into sand. In a matter of minutes, the two heads crushed it into dust.

"What now!?" Sorina yelled

In seconds, the statue monster reformed itself, and picked up the dragon over its head. With a simple throw, it flung the large dragon over the edge of the temple. However the Amazon's noticed until to late that the twin's dragon grabbed the cage in its hind talons, and then flew off with it.

"So long suckers!" Sorina taunted as they flew out of attack range

"Was that really nessacary?" Tina asked

"Yes. Yes it was." Sorina replied

The next day; Noon

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to say this about these two recruits." Naruto started as speech in front of the entire army

"These two against all odds, with minimal training, survived a ordeal most of us have not seen. For that I give them personally the platnium medal of honor, and a major thank you for saving my and the other soldiers lives." Naruto said and pinned the medels on there shirts

Ryu came over to the two headed dragon, and the two dragons bowed in respect of each other. Ryu ordered to bring in there own sort of medal of honor. Two riding helms, custom fit helms so the riders can control them better, were placed on there respective heads.

"Though this threat is not eliminated, I can safely gareentee they will not be coming around to terrorize the elemental nations for anytime soon." Naruto said, and hoping he was right

**MHG: How much you want to bet he's wrong? I'm not a betting man so I'm not going to. Next time, the first real NARUHINA chapter of this story. There will be love, threats, and victory next time.**


	14. Finally, a night of Naruhina love

Finally, a night of Naruhina love

I own nothing save for Original content

Naruto was asleep on his desk, with a massive scroll on the side not being used as a makeshift bed.

"Buddy, are you... done?" Kuroi said, confused on the sight he saw

"I told you he'd be asleep. No one believes the old man." Deivion told Kuroi

"Yes yes, I see, you happy now? Okay boys, get the constitution and government of the new nation ready for transport!" Kuroi said, and directed 4 soldiers to the massive scroll, and slowly carried it away

"Did you see that thing? No wonder why he's asleep." Draco said coming in as the soldiers went out

"Dude, we were in here, of course we saw it. Now lets wake him up, there's one more objective he has to complete in a few weeks, or our heads are on the chopping block." Kuroi said, holding up a old blowing horn with the head of a wolf at the end

"Let his sleep, he worked on that 20 hours straight." Deivion argued

"Too late." Kuroi said and blew a sound not unlike a air horn into his ear

"I'm up!" Naruto jumped up on his feet

"Congrats man, you have completed all but one objective." Draco said

"Whats that?" Naruto asked, already starting to fall asleep

"You got to, how they put it, have a way to create heirs. In other words, get married." Kuroi said, and preparing for a breakdown

"WHHHAAAATTT!" Naruto snapped, the lack of sleep and the news taking its toll

"Why am I the fore bearer of bad news?" Kuroi asked his fellow advisers

"Cause its in your job description of personal adviser to the emperor." Draco said, reading his job description

"Give me that!" Kuroi snatched it out of the claws of Draco

"Two weeks left and I have to find a wife!" Naruto yelled

"Relax soon to be first emperor of the elemental nations, we, your ever awesome advisers, have a plan to get you a match for eternal happiness." Kuroi said, obviously sugar coating it

"In English not insane!" Naruto yelled at him

"We found the perfect wife for you." Kuroi said in fear

Naruto calmed down, and rubbed his eyes. He knew he had to get a grip before he continued.

"Tell me who." Naruto ordered

"Hinata Hyuga." Kuroi answered

Naruto just looked at him. The room was filled with a eerie silence.

"Are you kidding me." Was what Naruto finally said

"I sorry?" Kuroi asked

"Why would she want me? I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but, maybe she's moved on. I know she had a crush on me as a kid, but come on. She's 15, that's 3 years, she's moved on, probably found someone else." Naruto explained

"That's not what this says." Draco said, holding a perfectly copied Hinata's diary

"You guys are low, stealing a girls diary." Naruto said

"Did you see the guy that copied it into this, he can write as fast as Rock lee could run." Draco explained and tossed it to him

Naruto read the pages from when they first meet to present day. Every day or so at some point in the entry, in everyone, she would talk about him. She'd ask where is he or what is he doing, and try and get herself enough courage to find him and say she loved him.

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"She and her clan have taked refugee in the land of lightning." Draco answered

"Hang on, let me get out of these clothes for a new pair, and a shower. Tell Ryu to wake up, we are going in about half an hour." Naruto said and was off

45 minutes later

"Why do you have the map Ryu, I mean, I'm the navigator here." Naruto said, while the dragon just scoffed at this and kept flying with the map still in his front claws.

The were nearing the new Hyuga residence, and it looked almost exactly the same as the old one. He landed, and the guards instantly panicked with the massive dragon at there doorstep.

"Halt, who goes there?" One of the guards asked

"Is it the same two of you that are guarding this place as the last time I came 3 years ago?" Naruto asked

"You still didn't answer my question." The guard said sternly

"Naruto Namikaze." Naruto answered

"Naruto? I remember you now." the guard said

"Position didn't change?" Naruto asked

"Nope, in the lower branch, it doesn't change much." He replied

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked

"Of course, but your large friend must say outside." The guard replied

Naruto thanked him and entered. He was surprised just how similar the two buildings were. While he did like seeing memories recreated, he wanted to find Hinata, and he found her outside in the garden. She was far more beautiful than he ever imagined. She is now 5' 2", her eyes had a tint of lavender color to them, but it was enough to make them enchanting. She had long, stomach length dark blue hair, and her skin was fair, but looked without touching it like silk.

"Hello Hinata." Naruto said calmly, but on the inside he was freaking out

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked

"Its been a while, but its me, Naruto." Naruto replied

Hinata looked at him, and then a blush came over her cheeks. She cringed up, but then jumped him and hugged him. Her grip tighted, and nothing could get her off him.

"Its you, its really you. N-naruto." She said with so much joy in her voice

"A-are you alright Hinata?" Naruto asked, now showing some of his nervousness

"Now I-I am. For these 3-3 years I dreamed a-about you. T-they say you destroyed the village, but I know you d-didn't cause it. Y-you were trying to save it, but you were risking y-your life for my life, s-selflessly, and you saved me. Even in t-that arena, you saved me, a-and taught me I can do things, I-I h-have the ability to achieve. Thank you for a-all that you've done." Hinata explained, and was crying into his shoulder with happiness, and to her shock and happiness, Naruto hugged her back

"Hinata, no one has ever said that about me. No one's ever said anything like that to me. Thank you." Naruto said, but someone was watching, and then striked

"Hinata! What do you think your doing!" Hiashi roared

"F-father!" Hinata was startled to death and jumped off Naruto

"You, after what you have done dare show your face here?" Hiashi asked in the threatening tone at Naruto and got in his face

"I was trying to see as a gesture of good faith how Hinata was doing after all these years." Naruto shot back, and using his size advantage to make Hiashi back off a little

"You slimy son of a bitch. You destroy our home then come and try and seduce my daughter? You will pay." Hiashi said and drew his sword

Naruto wasn't wearing his armor, so he got worried. Then a black shape dove out of the sky, Ryu. He hovered over Hiashi and he back off, and when enough space was created he landed. The dragon let out a massive roar, whipping Hiashi's robes, and nearly ripping them off.

"Oh, by the way, this is my new friend." Naruto said

"Get off my property, and never come back, you hear me." Hiashi warned

"Buddy, does that sound reasonable?" Naruto asked the dragon, and charged a fire blast

"No no no, don't do that, Kami, can't you think of any solution other than incinerate?" Naruto stopped his dragon

"Naruto?" Hinata asked

"You'll see me again soon Hinata, I promise." Naruto said, and the dragon flew away with him on his back

3 hours later, back at the base

"How long has he been moping like that?" Draco asked, looking in on Naruto

"Since he got back 2 and a half hours ago."Deivion replied

"Well someone should go in and talk with him." Kuroi said, and all of them looked at him, "God." he muttered then went in

"Leave me alone." Naruto said, not even looking at him

"Whats wrong? What happened?" Kuroi asked

"Hiashi you bastard!" Naruto turned around and sliced his desk in half with his sword in rage

"Hiashi, what did he do?" Kuroi asked, having the first one answered

"Everything! He ruined everything! Thanks to him I can't go back! Everything was so perfect, I had her in my arms, she gave me happiness I never had before in my life... and he destroyed it!" Naruto raged far more than he ever had

"Calm buddy, calm, we knew something like this would happen, so we planned accordingly." Kuroi said

"Really?" Naruto stopped raging to listen

"So you can't see her with him knowing, so you do it when he doesn't know about it. Consider it a date behind his back." Kuroi said, and Naruto hugged his friend

"Thank you buddy, thank you so much." He said

"You... crushing... me." Kuroi staggered out

"Sorry. I'm just relieved." Naruto said

"Do you usually have problems with mood swings like this?" Kuroi asked

"No, not really." Naruto replied

"Don't worry, we'll send a messenger to get a message to her via air mail for a date, say Friday." Kuroi said

"Alright, make sure he or she's a good shot." Naruto warned

"Don't worry, she's not just good, but the best we got." Kuroi issued

That night, Hyuga refuge

Hinata could hardly sleep. She couldn't wait for Naruto to return. With a missed chance to say she loved him, she needed another. A arrow shot through the open window, and landed at her feet. There was a scroll attached to it, and she read it.

Dear Hinata,

I know our time together was brief, and I regret it, but I will make it up to you. On Friday, if you want to, get ready in your best clothes and wait out back at about 6:30, I will come and pick you up for a date. It is entirely your choice, but if you choose to, you must be discreet.

From, Naruto

'Oh course I would Naruto. I will see you on Friday at 6:30.' She thought, and fell fast asleep with amazing dreams

Friday, 6:00

"Draco, are you sure this outfits going to work?" Naruto said through a dressing room door

"Positive, that suit will totally work." Draco replied sure of himself

"Okay, if you say so." Naruto said and came out wearing a silk suit

"You look great, you'll be bring her home in your arms bridal style in that." Draco complimented

"Good, cause I hate wearing these sorta things." Naruto replied

"Remember pal, just be yourself." Kuroi said

"Guys, I know the pressure on me right now. If she doesn't want to marry me, we all are going to say goodbye to our heads. Trust me, I'll do this in the name of our heads... and our love." Naruto said, and the Ryu flew off

Hyuga Refuge: 6:30

Hinata snuck out and was now in her garden, sitting on a bench waiting for Naruto. She wore a long, lavender dress, with long silk lavender gloves and sandals. She had makeup, not too heavy, but then again not too light. The only makeup she had was eye liner, lavender eye shadow, and red lipstick. To avoid getting detected, Ryu landed on a large tree, and used his natural camouflage in the dark to hid himself. He lowered his long neck, and Naruto walked down to his head, then gently jumped off his head to reach the ground.

"H-h-h N-naruto" Hinata greeted

"Hinata. You look... amazing." Naruto answered breathless, to which Hinata blushed

"Hurry, w-we must leave, b-before someone f-finds us." Hinata urged, and Naruto brought her to Ryu

"Don't be afraid, he's my partner, he only attacks people that I don't like, or he doesn't like. He just needs to get to know you." Naruto explained, and helped her up

She and Naruto walked across the dragons neck, and Hinata sat down on a saddle on his back. Naruto sat behind her, cause if he didn't, the force of wind as Ryu was flying would rip her right off. Silently, Ryu took off into the orange sky.

Kumogakure

The night life of Kumogakure was not unlike the night life of Konoha, alive and lots of people. Ryu landed on top of a building near a restaurant, and lowered them down on his head.

"Thanks buddy. Don't go far." Naruto said to the dragon, and he flew away

"This l-looks amazing." Hinata said amazed about the restaurant

"This place, I guess its alright for its low price." Naruto replied

"Low price? My family couldn't even get into this place." Hinata said

"Well the Oriental Dragon gave me his bank account, something about he doesn't need it cause he's living on borrowed time or something. With the money that in the treasury, nothings too expensive." Naruto explained a little boastfully

"Wow." She quietly said

"You alright?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I-I'm f-fine." Hinata answered

"I will show you to your reserved table." A waiter said, and the two followed

'Naruto has gained a lot in three years. I hope I can tell him, but I have to tell him at the right time.'

The two almost got to there table, but Hinata was nearly hit by a kunai. Naruto looked behind him to see several Hunter nin behind them. One of them was the one that got away from one and a half years ago

"Not you again." Naruto said

"Time to settle the score, someone else wants your head." The hunter nin said

"You k-know him?" Hinata asked

"Unfortunately." Naruto replied

"That's your girlfriend? I'll enjoy raping her after I kill you." The nin said

That ticked Naruto off. He didn't have his sword, but he did have it on Ryu. However Ryu was fast asleep on top of the building, and when Ryu slept, it was damn near impossible to wake him up. He did have a form of armor built into the clothes, just in case, but he was worried about Hinata.

"Hinata, catch! This will help you!" Naruto said

He threw her some gilded wristbands, a banded silk and cotton with gold painted chain-mail grafted to it to her. She put them on, and the used them to block a overhand strike from one of the nin's swords. Another joined in, and Hinata used the wristbands as shields to block there attacks.

"RYU! WAKE UP YOU OVERGROWN IGUANA! I NEED YOUR HELP HERE!" Naruto roared as he got the Nin in a choke hold

The dragon still didn't wake up. One of the Nin grabbed Hinata, but she elbowed him in the neck and then juken striked him in the temple, killing him instantly. The other had a worse fate. She kicked him with her heels in the nuts, and then thirty two palmed him in the face. The one Naruto had elbowed him in the gut and ran. He didn't get far as the massive head of Ryu came down and swallowed him whole.

"So now you come you lazy son of a..." Naruto said till he got cut off by Hinata

"A-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked, coming over to Naruto

"I'm fine. You were great at fighting." Naruto said, to which she blushed, "Care for me to treat you to dinner?"

"Y-yes please." Hinata answered, then thought 'He is such a gentleman. I don't know if I can even say it to him I'm blown away by him.'

45 minutes later

After the two ate, and got to learn a lot about what happened over 3 years, they went back to Ryu. Naruto wasn't done just yet with Hinata, and had a place to take her for the night.

"Hinata, I want to take you somewhere. Somewhere I've shown no one else ever before." Naruto said, and offered his hand

"Y-yes please Naruto." Hinata answered

He helped her on, and Ryu flew off high into the sky. They flew hundreds of miles in only a few minutes, till they reached a secluded place in the mountains. It was a small lagoon with lots of cherry blossom trees, and short, sweet grass. Ryu flew up onto a rocky outcrop near there to keep watch.

"T-this is beautiful." Hinata said amazed

"I found this place flying a year ago, and told no one about it. I figured it would be a great place to finish our date." Naruto said

'This is my chance, I have to do it.' Hinata said to herself, but Naruto beat her to it

He came closer, and hugged her close. Hinata flushed like a red beet, and lost the confidence to say.

"Hinata, this past few hours has been better than my entire life up to this point." Naruto said to her

"I-I-I..." Hinata tried to say something, but it would not come out

"But what made it so great was the feeling I get when you are near me." Naruto and continued

"Every time I'm with you, I come alive. You are what complete me, you are what allows me to function. I can't live without you Hinata. I love you Hinata."

'Hinata, say it now, say it now, its perfect' Hinata thought, then said " I love you too Naruto."

'Everything's in place, I can do it, this is too good to be true.' Naruto thought with joy.

"Please Naruto, d-don't leave me." Hinata said, and the moment now was perfect for what Naruto had planned

"Hinata Hyuga, Heiress to the Hyuga clan, will you marry me?" Naruto said, going on his knees, and showing her a platinum and red emerald ring

Hinata could not believe her ear's. Naruto wanted to marry her. This was like a dream, but it was real.

"YYEEEEESSS! I will Naruto!" She yelled happily, then passed out

"Thank you so much Hinata, not only have you made me find love, you saved my life. I am forever in your debt." Naruto whispered into her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear him

He picked her up bridal style, and put her by him under a tree. He fell asleep with her in his arms, and it was the best sleep he ever had.

Next day: Hyuga Residence

Naruto was going to just drop Hinata off at the gate and fly away, but it didn't go like that. The guards instantly jumped into attack mode and the whole guard force appeared in front of them, unfazed by the fact Naruto had a dragon on his side.

"You dare come back here?" Hiashi's voice asked

"Well, I was dropping this lovely lady off, figured it was the proper thing to do." Naruto answered

"Get out, now, before we kill you slowly and painfully!" Hiashi yelled and the guards agreed

As soon as he said that, a contingent of 700 soldiers, led by Kuroi clad in the light helmet, gauntlets and boots, and the chain-mail armor. Hiashi and his poesy stopped in there tracks.

"Perfect timing as usual." Naruto said to Kuroi

"I try." Kuroi meekly said

"Hinata, get out of there!" Hiashi said

"No." Hinata sternly said

"What?" Hiashi said in sheer surprise, and Hinata got off Ryu to get right in his face

"I will not father. I have lived in your tyrannical shadow for my entire life. You have dictated how I lived and kept me in my shell for that whole time, berating me, and crushing my self confidence. Naruto has given me what you should have given me. I relinquish my ability to be heir to the Hyuga clan. Also father, me and Naruto are going to get married, and theirs nothing you can do about it. If you or any hyuga come anywhere near us at the wedding or after, I will personally order Naruto's entire army to kill you and everyone else of my 'family'. Goodbye Father, and rot in hell!" Hinata exploded in a surge of self confidence, which left Naruto and Hiashi with there jaws wide open

"Well I didn't think that would happen. See ya." Naruto said, and everyone else left

Hiashi just stood there, cut deep by his daughters words, and turned around silently. The rest of the guards went back to there posts

1 week later: the gathering of Daymio's

"Naruto Namikaze, you have performed all of what the deal entailed, just like the dragon said you would." One of the Daymio's said in surprise

"Nobody listens to me. I just don't get that. Everyone listens to demons, but not omnipotent beings from a higher powers." The dragon said, appearing behind them in his human form

"Sensai, please don't do that, its okay with me, but not with other people." Naruto said

"Sorry, still getting used to that." The oriental dragon said, and floated down to Naruto

"By the decree of the deal, we the daymio's of the elemental countries, relinquish all power to the government formed by Naruto and his group, to with they gain all rights, previously established laws, and lands to be governed as willed." The Iron Daymio said

"I thank you for seeing it my way. Draco, give them there going away package. In exchange, you will be given a comforatble amount of money for which you can use for your retirement on a nice beach resort island." The oriental dragon said

"Thank Oriental-Sama." The Daymio's said as they bowed, and left

"Well Naruto, this is the first step in cleansing the land of the underworld influence, get to it boy. I'll see you at the wedding. I'm the priest." The dragon said and teleported away

"Sir, we have a huge crowd of people, what should we do?" A soldier said

"Let them come and see me. A ruler should be seen after all." Naruto said

"Um... Naruto, a-are you sure I-I'd be a good E-Empress?" Hinata asked, getting closer to Naruto

"You do great Hinata, especially with how its run, your perfect. Just believe in yourself." Naruto said to her, and gave her a kiss

The two stepped out and walked through the massive crowd of people. There were mixed reactions among them, but all agreed on one thing, that it was the start of a new era, a new beginning of unity. Might as well make the most of it.

**MHG: I loved writing this chapter, especially the Naruhina moments. It just gives me a kick of happiness when I write them. See you next time, and the coranation and wedding awaits.**


	15. Beginning of a new life

Beginning of a new life

I own nothing save for Oc's: all other content goes to repective owners

Konaha

"Okay Naruto, we are nearing the Konaha ruins." Deivion said

"I still don't know what you want to show me." Naruto complained

"All in good time, all in good time." Deivion said

They approached, and the rubble, or any resemblence of the ruins was gone. What instead cast a huge shadow over the land. Naruto, and even the builders could not believe what Deivion designed and built. A massive castle, made out of what looked like iron, but had a stone like texture. It easily was the size of a mountain, with emblems and designs on the towers, walls, and windows were embrasioned in gold. Naruto's flags, a red flag with two dragon teeth crossed over the konaha symbol.

"This is only the beginning kid." Deivion said

"Dude, this place is huge! This is for me?" Naruto asked in utter amazement

"Yes Naruto, it is. Think of it as my greatest creation, this great hold, when it is done, and I will finish it before I die, even if I have to finish it by hand. Sir, for your wedding, I will temporaily stop construction." Deivion said to him

"Deivion. Thank you so much." Naruto said, and hugged him

After that, they dispersed. Naruto wanted to check out the interior of the castle, and found the interior more impressive than the outside. The main lobby was huge. To explain how huge, on the opposite wall from the door was a life sized replica of the hokage monument. The walls and floors were covered in decorations, and the floors were marble, hand cut.

"This guy knows how to make a place." Naruto said

"Damn, this is what Deivion built?" Kuroi asked

"Yep." Naruto replied

"So where's everything going to be?" Kuroi asked

"The ceramonies are going to be upstairs a level, while the reception will be down here." Naruto explained

"Sounds good to me. Lets get cracking now so its not a rush later." Kuroi agreed

a few days later: one day before the dual ceramonies

Everyone was being worked half to death by Naruto with the preparations. The only one that he wasn't working like a intern was Hinata, which made her feel kinda guilty. Naruto didn't want her to work just yet, and almost was spoiling her. She stopped just before the large white oak door to Naruto's office, wondering if he would be to busy for her.

'Should I? No, I have to talk with him.' Hinata convinced herself, and knocked on the door

"Come in." Naruto said through the door

Hinata came in, and was promptly amazed at his office. It was large, very large, with oak flooring, marble walls and lots of decorations of all sorts. One thing she could say about it that is was neat and organized, not obsessivly, but generally kept in order. Naruto had a large desk, bigger than what the Hokage's used to have.

"Hinata? Now don't be shy, come on over. I just have a few things to finish up then I'm on break." Naruto said calmly as he looked over a paper

"Naruto, I need to talk with you about something." Hinata said as she sat on his lap

"What is it my dear?" Naruto asked, putting his left arm around her

"I feel guilty not working, while everyone else is." she said meekly

"Do you want something to do?" Naruto asked puzzled

"Yes please." Hinata replied

"Hinata, the reason why I have nothing for you to do is cause after tommorow, your going to be working your ass off." Naruto said, and kissed her on the cheek

"Naruto... oh, I see your busy." Kuroi said coming in the door, and then went back the way he came

"I don't think I can do this." Hinata said as she looked at a lot of the programs Naruto was preparing for her

A small smile streched across Naruto's face. He knew Hinata was still in shock with all of this, and her low confidence was not the best for someone in a leadership position. However there was one thing that he knew would make up for it. She was a charming woman, and if she tried, she could keep her council under control just by those means alone.

The next day, near noon

Naruto was in a changing room, getting into his ceremonial outfit. He was long since done, but he didn't want to come out.

"Come on man, its not as bad as you think. It looks great!" Kuroi said

"You really think thats going to work?" General ventro's asked

"The ceremony is in a little over a hour. We got to speed up this process." Kuroi said

"Naruto, get out of there!" Draco yelled

"I look ridiculous." Naruto shot back

"Problem solved, lets go." Draco said and tried to go

"Oh no you don't!" Ventro's said and blocked the doorway

"Are you sure its fine, cause it doesn't to me." Naruto said

"Your only going to wear it for this, after that we got a better one for you." Kuroi explained

"Alright, but I'm still not buying it." Naruto said

He came out, not wearing any apperal that he had worn before. Naruto's hair was clean cut spiky, not a wild spiky look as it was before. What he was wearing got there attention the most. He wore simple dress pants and shoes. On his upper half, he wore a elegant dress shirt. What stood out was a long cape drapped on his back. Its back was silk while the inside touching Naruto's back was black fur.

"Could be worse. We could have dressed you up in a clown suit." Ventro's said, and got a look from Naruto to shut up

"Come on, there seating the guests." Kuroi said, pushing Naruto on

"Wait, who's the priest?" Ventro's asked Rectangle

"The Oriental Dragon himself." Rectangle replied

"Man, he's going all out." Ventro's said

about a hour later

The second floor was normally a massive hub of government officals rushing doing there jobs. Today, it was rearranged with benches for guests. Its multi colored stained window's that towered over them gave the whole room light. A large alter was brought in, and the Oriental Dragon in human form stood there, in priest attaire. Naruto stood on the right side, or to him the left.

"Sensai, are you sure the rehersal's going to work? I mean, her mothers dead, and she's not on the best terms with her dad." Naruto whispered to the dragon

"Who said we were doing a rehersal before the ceremony?" The dragon asked

"What? Its a marrige custom man, what the hell?" Naruto whispered back to him

"Screw customs, your the emperor, if they have a complaint, they can say it to me." The dragon reassured

Before he knew it, Hinata was walking down the aisle, only Neji was walking her. The deal was made in secret, and none of the Hyugas knew, but the people attending knew. The veil was over her face, and Naruto had all the air leave his lungs when he saw her. She wore a wedding dress sure, but Kuroi made sure he had the best dress makers on the job for it. It was white silk and saton, with white roses in her veil, and silk wedding gloves. He could see her hair, a even more beautiful lavender than usual.

'If I die right now, at least I saw the most beautiful angel ever to fall from heaven.' Naruto thought

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of all ages. We are gathered her today to a momentous joining of two great individuals, who have defied all odds to be together. One has defied there family, Hunter-nin, and a dragon that doesn't know how to use a map to get to this point." The dragon said, and Ryu in the audience smashed his head against the wall, but the dragon continued

"The other had a threat over their head for 3 years, unified the elemental nations, and survived all odds to get here today. Both have found the good things in each other, and there uncontrived love shines through anything. Naruto, you may remove the veil." The dragon said

With that, Naruto flipped up the veil to show her face. Her makeup was just like it was on there date, only professionally applied. A smile stretched across her face.

"Now for the vows. Naruto, repeat after me. Hinata, I will always and faithfully be your husband, to never be hurtful to you or negative to you in anyway. I will make sure that the rest of our lives will be nothing but love and happiness between us." The dragon said, and Naruto repeated

"Hinata, repeat after me. Naruto, I will always be your faithful wife, and will always provide comfort to you. I will always do anything to help you, and may our marriage be a equal partnership." the dragon said again and Hinata replied

"Place the ring on her finger Naruto, and you may kiss the bride." The dragon finally said, and then shut up

Naruto pulled out a ring that looked like the engagement ring, and slid it onto Hinata's ring finger. He already had his on. Then the two leaned in, and shared there first kiss together, not a really engaged kiss, but a modest kiss on the lips. Some people clapped, some people cheered, and some people cried in the audience. The dragon lifted his left arm, with his hand vertical and they all stopped. It was time for the coranation.

"Kneel." The dragon said, and the two kneeled before him

Several small orange dragons came in with the two crowns. One was a gold with red diamonds tiara, but the other was a crown far different than any ever seen by these people. Well it was like a normal crown in the fact it went all away's around the head, but what it was crafted out of and the shape of it was off. It was crafted out of platnium, with dragon craftsminship showing. Several unreadable symbols strecthed around the band. On top of the crown were several red jewels that were crafted into the shape of spikes.

"In all the power invested in me, and the great goddess's Kami and Yami, I the Oriental dragon declare this pair the emperor and empress of the Oriental empire." The dragon proclaimed, then put the crowns on there heads

"Today marks the beginning of a new era in your history, take every new oppurtinity it gives!" The Dragon shouted, and while the crowd cheered he teleported away

"Hinata, I have a good feeling about this." Naruto said

"I'm not so sure Naruto, but I-I will follow y-you through anything." Hinata answered him, and walked even closer to him than before

**MHG: Next chapter, the start of a new arc. I can't say how long it will be, but I will make it work as much as possible. See ya next time folks.**


	16. Pack matters

Pack matters

I own nothing save for Ocs: all other content goes

Several weeks later, early in the morning

Naruto was in his office early to get rid of the paperwork pile up. He just finished finalizing a request for the council for the authorization of a new type of shields for the light infantry. They were complaining about the casualty rates among there ranks. As he finished drawing the design for them at the bottom by his signature, Naruto hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." Naruto said as he just finished

In a instant, Hinata burst through the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges. Her face was soaked with tears, and jumped over the desk and tackled Naruto in a bear hug. She then instantly dove her head into his shoulder and cried into it. He instantly realized the problem, but it only lead to more questions.

'This has got to be about work.' Naruto thought to himself as physically he tried to comfort her without saying anything yet

While his work was horrendous with the amount of paperwork like Hokages had, he was somewhat used to it. Hinata was swamped with all the reforms and bill he was putting in. How the government worked was there were two halves. Naruto's was the military, courts, and general security. Hinata's was the law making body. It was her's that was the civilian side of things. While Naruto had generals, judges and other officials like that, Hinata worked with the newly elected by the people provincial governors. After taking office, Naruto reorganized the area into two equally sized areas easier to control, and two elected lords managed them. There primary purpose however was to be part of the council of lords. Hinata ran this, and even though there were currently two, they worked out if the bill would work or not, and if need be, Hinata would make the final decision. Again, Naruto still had questions and it didn't answer any.

"Hinata, what happened?" Naruto asked

"I-I-It w-w-w-was..." Hinata tried to stammer out

"Hinata honey, my love, my empress, its alright. Take a few deep breaths, wipe off the tears, and tell me whats wrong." Naruto said while stroking her hair

"One of the elected lords said something awful during session..." Hinata said, but Naruto quickly stopped her cause she started crying uncontrollably again

He knew exactly who it was. He basically split the elemental nations down the middle. The one on the left was a honorable, simple woman named Ikara. The other however was a slimy bastard named Naja. While some programs the man brought to attention like resettling the land of whirlpools were masterfully thought out and beneficial. Aside from a few good deeds, the man was as low as you could get. Sneaky, utterly and unremittingly corrupt, and connections far and wide. Naruto wanted to get rid of him, but he knew that it would mean backlash. So the best option for him was to knock some sense into him. Naruto got himself off the chair, and carried Hinata bridal style to Tsunades office. As soon as he got there, Naja appeared.

"Ah, my lord. I wish to discuss your wife's conduct in our latest meeting." He said humbly, a cheap ploy

"Really?" Naruto asked sarcastically, but hid it as almost genuine

'Naja, you are in for it now.' Tsunade thought as she helped Hinata with moral support

"Yes. I feel she is unsuitable for her to be leader of the council of lords if she can't handle a simple insult." He said

Naruto had a trick up his sleeve. Like a court case, he had a writer write everything said in those sessions at what times for future reference. He called in the writer, and handed him the paper.

"Really? Cause from this, its not a simple insult." Naruto said holding up the paper

"That woman should be held for espionage, how dare she do that for a private session." Naja said utterly surprised

"I always was a little paranoid, so I put a writer in there to capture everything. This is what you say to her before she runs out..." Naruto said, all color went from Naja's face, "What you don't understand, you ungrateful little Hyuga whore, is the simple principles of politics. How that man you call a husband put you in a position of power is beyond me. We are deciding peoples fates, there states of living, not like playing around with toys. If it were my choice, you'd be off in some whore house selling yourself for almost nothing, and that's if you were extremely lucky. End quote. The writer then notes Hinata runs off with a delighted look on your face, while Ikara's is horrified by what you said." Naruto read

"I-I-I..." The lord stammered

"You bastard." Tsunade said gritting her teeth

"More than that." Shizune agreed

Naruto walked over and grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him into the air. The face Naja displayed was sheer terror as Naruto's blue eyes displayed a fire of utter hatred in them.

"If I catch you or anyone saying that about my Hinata at all, be it to her face or out somewhere, I will hunt you or them down and feed you straight to a pit of dragons. No, I will not even do that, I'll spare them the horrible taste and vile stomach aches you'd give them. This is your only warning Naja, you got a complaint, take it straight to me, or deal with it." Naruto said, and let him down; Naja ran off like a bunny being chased by a wolf

"Its okay dear, if Naruto's not around, just come to em. I'll punch him into jelly if he says anything like that to you." Tsunade said trying to comfort her

"T-t-thank you a-a-all." Hinata meekly said

"My lord, we need you, this is of military importance." Rectangle came in, and bowing

"I have to go Hinata. Be strong." Naruto said, then kissed her on the cheek and left

"What happened?" Rectangle asked

"It's best I don't tell you for Hinata's confidence's sake." Naruto replied bluntly

"Sorry boss." Rectangle said

"Its alright, you didn't know. Now what is it that you need me for?" Naruto asked

"We got a large number of refugee's from the west right on the palace steps. There rioting wanting you to have audience with them. I got 300 men out there in a shield wall trying to hold them back. Sir if this gets any worse, I'm having on of your dragons roast them cause there really disturbing the peace." Rectangle explained

"Can this day get any worse?" Naruto asked rhetorically

Rectangle got the drift and led him outside. In the plaza that was erected in front of the palace as the city around it was being constructed, thousands of refugees wearing ragged clothes and fur were rioting in the streets. The 300 men were being reinforced, but the sheer amount of people made it a losing battle. They all were chanting madly to see Naruto. When he came out, they stopped and backed off.

"Now who is your leader? I wish to speak with him or her about this." Naruto said

A man about middle aged came out, and walked up through the soldiers to him. He has greyish hair from worrying and lack of sleep. In short he looked older than what he was. Naruto gestured for him to follow him to his office, and he agreed non verbally. They made it to his office, with a eerie silence all the way.

"Thank you for this audience." he said humbly

"Can you tell me why you guys were rioting in the streets?" Naruto asked

"I had no part in that. My people have been refugees for several years now, 7 to be exact. We have lost almost all hope. Your our last hope! You must defeat him!" He said

"Hold the phone. I don't know who you are. Defeat who?" Naruto said utterly confused

"Let me explain. My peoples homeland is on your western border. It makes up the whole western border of your country. We were rich, and craftsmen, builders, not fighters. Most of the refugees scattered across Japan when the dragon attacked." He explained

"A dragon huh? I can handle that." Naruto said

"It was drawn by out excessive wealth." He explained

That confused most people in the room, till Draco came in to see what was going on. When he came in, he knew exactly what was the problem.

"Ah, a dragon drawn by wealth question." Draco said slyly

"Yes, I mean, I know dragons like gold and jewels, but why?" Naruto asked

"There's two alignments for dragons. Some are under the oriental dragon, some under the destroyer. But some let the internal lust for treasure and loot take over them, and they horde it. There attracted to huge wealth, and will guard it with there lives." Draco explained

"Look, a dragon is nothing to snuff at. Give me time to think. I will not abandon your people. I'll make you all citizens, and you can find work as blacksmiths, we need those badly. But the dragon problem will be up for debate." Naruto said

"I thank you for your time." the leader said

"No, I thank you for your time." Naruto said to him, and he humbly left

5 minutes later, with Hinata in Tsunade's office

Shizune finally got Hinata to calm down, and was looking for a towel for her to get the dried tears that caked onto her face. She however still had a worried look on her face, but for a different reason.

"Shizune, I don't know if I should say this to Naruto." She said nervously

"Say what?" She asked, finding a towel and soaking it in water

"I-I want to say something to N-Naruto, but I don't know." Hinata said again

"What do you want to say to him?" Shizune asked

"I-I w-want to have a b-baby." Hinata said meekly

"Hinata, you need to think this over. You just got married a few weeks ago. Have you even had sex with him yet?" She asked

"No, I'm still a virgin." Hinata said embarrassed

"Just think this over okay. That's what I beg of you." Shizune said to her

"I will." Hinata nodded

Hinata under guard from Tsunade made her way to Naruto's office, and even though he was busy with officials on the subject of attacking the ash-lands as the western border was called.

"We send in only ranged units, dragons are weak to them." Ventro's said

"Ya, and get roasted in the process." another general said, commanding the 9th legions

"A dragon that could take over the capital of a rich country like that is powerful, there military would be well funded." Draco said

"Doesn't exactly mean there warriors. By your standards, you can put a scythe in a peasants hand, and say he's a elite soldier." Rectangle scoffed

"What if this dragon decides to attack us? What then? I'm not going to have a threat like this live." Naruto demanded

"Pain, sorrow, and eternal death." A general solemnly said

"Exactly. Even if we send a army with me, the dragon could kill us all with ease." Naruto said

While they were discussing the proper course of action, Kuroi slipped in, and motioned to Naruto to speak with him privately in the hall. Naruto rubbed his temple, knowing this day was not going very well at all.

"What is it? I'm a little busy as of the moment. If you want to help, I could use it." Naruto said irritated

"That's the problem, I can't." Kuroi said, and handed him a scroll

"Dear clan heir Kuroi,

You are summoned by the pack leader Taikara. Any resistance to this calling will be met with a death sentence. You have 3 days to arrive. Well at least they tell you the punishment." Naruto read

"I have no guarantee's that I'll survive." Kuroi said sadly

"Bye buddy." Naruto said, and they bro hugged each other

"You may want to look for a backup adviser." Kuroi solemnly said, and turned into his wolf form and ran off

'I wouldn't need to. You will come back buddy, I know you.' Naruto said

2 days later, a portal to the underworld

After sneaking past the mass emigration of the contents of the underworld, he finally made it to his home territory, and it was not in very good shape. Prey was scarce, same with vegetation, and water was almost non-existent. He made it to his pack living grounds, a massive cave and tunnel near a permanent well. He made his way down, and found mostly near the front females with cubs and lesser males. As he went down, the amount of women and cubs decreased while males increased. Finally, he found his father. Seated on a stone throne, he was massive, more werewolf like than wolf. He had several gray lightning like patterns on his neck.

"So, my son finally decides to crawl back home." His father said with distain

"Nice to see you too." Kuroi sarcastically said

"Don't you dare say that kind of tone to me!" Taikara snapped

"What are you going to do, kill me? I didn't know I had any other siblings to pass the title of heir to?" Kuroi said to egg him on

"You take that human form and flaunt it like your superior to you own clan. What the hell have you been doing all this time?" Taikara asked

"What happened to a human form to be a honor? I'm just doing what I like." Kuroi said

"What you like is not good for the clan." His father snapped

'This is not going be a quick visit, I just know it.' Kuroi thought to himself as his father started to go on a tangent

Meanwhile, near the capital city of the ash-lands

After setting up camp, Naruto parked his army a mile away from the city. It's wealth was prevalent. 250 foot walls surrounded a city that could house 770 million people easy. Massive towers 350 tall could house massive catapults to better defend the city. It wasn't a great hold, but it could count as one. Naruto decided instead of taking the 30,000 troops in with him, he decided to scout ahead. The capital building was build into the side of several rolling hills. The front door was open, and looking in, he saw a huge amount of gold, precious jems, and other treasures. Then he stealthy came back.

"So sir, what are we up against?" Rectangle asked

"The dragon seems to not be home at the moment. But the treasure, I can see why that dragon was drawn here, the amount of treasure could buy the favor of a deity for a lifetime, 2 lifetimes, maybe 3." Naruto said still amazed

"Sir, we got a letter from the council of lords." A light infantryman said, holding a letter in his hand

Naruto read the letter, then crushed it in his hand. In the few weeks he's been emperor, to get the masses of unemployed that came into his empire working, he began hundreds of massive public works projects. They were building new and superior road systems, rebuilding the land of whirlpools, making dams, forts, and many other things related to infrastructure. Now the debt was catching up with him, and he spent all his initial treasury. Now he was 2 trillion yen in debt. This treasure, which the people gave to them if they could get it from the dragon, would not only get rid of it, but will give him a treasury that could allow him to do operations before thought impossible.

"Okay people, time to kill us a dragon, and double the size of our empire." Naruto ordered, and his troops readied for battle

They marched into the building ready for battle. Then Naruto noticed something, where was its roost. Aerial dragons like to roost in big and open areas like this, and Ryu had one on top of one of the towers back home. There was none to be found. Then he noticed tracks, and between them was a trail of drag marks.

"Everyone, retreat now." Naruto said

"Sir, we just got here?" Rectangle said confused

"Get out now! Its a fire-drake, terrestrial dragon, get out!" Naruto yelled and the soldiers scrambled out

Not a moment too soon either. A massive wingless dragon burst out of one of the massive piles of treasure. It was a black in color, with a light tan underbelly, and its hide on most of its body was black and resembling a crocodile. Its head was the most massive part of it. Out of the 300 feet of dragon, 75 feet of it was head, teeth and jaw. Its teeth were the size and sharpness of the soldiers short-swords, about three feet and double edged. Its tail made up half its body length, and at the end of it was a massive crescent moon ax like club. Composed of scales, hide and a club like bone in the middle, it was as sharp as Naruto's sword. It opened its mouth and a massive beam of white fire came out. Only Naruto was left, and thanks to the dragon scales that made his armor, he was unaffected.

"So, you wear armor made of my kind? It may protect you from my fire breath, but not me!" It roared and charged with its head like a battering ram

Naruto rolled out of the way, but his right leg got caught, and was smashed into the wall. While his armor protected him against slashing and piercing attacks, blunt force like this it did little to help. He screamed in pain as his entire leg was crushed like a toothpick. To add insult to injury, the dragon picked him up by that leg and threw him in a golden cage that was lying around. Now he was trapped like a rat, or more fittingly, a bird in a cage.

"What do we do now sir?" A soldier asked General Rectangle

"What else? We call the second in command." Rectangle said, and instantly began writing a letter

one day later; black lighting clan territory

In one day, Kuroi's visit turned into all out verbal war with his father. The rest of the pack stayed far away from them, even the strongest warriors kept a 11 foot distance at least from them. The courier that Rectangle sent got to the cave entrance, but was stopped by two guards.

"Kill that human that dares to enter our land." Taikara ordered

"Don't kill him, he's with me." Kuroi said, stopping the two guards

"Boy that is it. This is blasphemy!"His father snapped

"Dear Kuroi,

Naruto led us on a campaign to kill the dragon with 30,000 troops. Naruto's been captured and is injured. Please hurry, I am not making a move on that dragon till you come and take command. Signed, General Rectangle." Kuroi read completely ignoring his dad

"You are not leaving, I forbid it!" His father yelled at him

"And what are you going to do about it? Send your starving weakened warriors at me. By the time they catch up to me, I'll be able to sick 30,000 healthy, well fed and fit troops on them. So you can't do anything about it. And another thing, I'd follow my friend, a emperor of a empire thats 3 million times more powerful than our pack in our prime. He treats me with respect, listens to my advice, I get three square meals a day, and a room. You know what, in the 3 years I've been in the human world, Naruto has done more for me than you ever did in all my years living here. Let that be a lesson to you. Goodbye." Kuroi said sternly to his father, and left with the curior

"What are we going to do sir?" A warrior asked Taikara

"My honor has been damaged. Give all the food we have left to the females and pups. All warriors, gear up and follow me. That dragon is as good as dead. We will help him in anyway possible." Takara ordered

1 day later; at the military camp

"I'm here, whats the dragon's position." Kuroi said as he entered the camp

"Naruto found out the hard way its a fire-drake, completely terrestrial. Its holed up in there, its going to be a bloodbath." Rectangle explained

"We have to lure it out. I need a crossbowmen to volenteer for a special job." Kuroi called through the ranks

One woman with a heavy crossbow came out. She wore the steel helmet and chainmail that was standard for there ranks.

"What is this job sir?" She asked with a salute

"You are to sneak up to the lair and fire a explosive bolt at the drake to draw him out." Kuroi ordered and she ran towards the city

When she made it to the captial building, she found the dragon asleep, with its head facing towards the door. It gave a perfect shot. She took the shot and the dragon woke up with a start. The blast only gave it a headache, and raged out of the building. She fired again and lured it towards the wall, where the 30,000 troops have taken up positions. There were archers, crossbowmen, regiments of blood-riflemen, balista's and trebuchet's, a form of catapult. Kuroi was wearing a simple steel helmet, chainmail with leather bracers and leather boots, and a composite longbow. He had a large quiver of arrows on his back.

"Let him have it!" Kuroi ordered at the top of his lungs, and a hail of stones, arrows, bolts and magic crystals at the drake

The stones and long balista bolts hurt him, but only as much as a human would get from a paper cut. The bolts and arrows were sticking out of his hide harmlessly, and the ammo from the blood-rifle's only staggered him slightly. The drake in retaliation sent a massive blast of white fire at the tops of the wall, and sweeped it from right to left. A third of the army died instantly. Then a howl was heard, and a bolt of black lightning hit the massive fire-drake. Behind them coming through the gate was his packs warriors, 70 in total. They mounted the walls and readied there bows. However, they conjured black lightning to subsitute as the arrow. The lightining hit the drake and it was certainly slowing it down. His fathers lightning, the most powerful of the packs, wasn't even doing much.

"Why are you helping?" Kuroi asked his father

"Lets talk about that after the dragon's dead." Taikara replied

Even with the extra firepower, and the loss of the siege engines, the dragon still wasn't really being damaged. The only thing that was somewhat hurting it was the black lightning, and to it it was like static electricity.

"I'm going to save Naruto, Rectangle your in charge." Kuroi said and bolted past the dragon while it was distracted

"Fire everything you got! Anyone a alchemist?" Rectangle barked out orders

One however was. He had bandoliers full of flasks of alchemist fire. In a rapid frenzy, he was chucking flasks of it at the dragon. Most hit due the massive size of the dragon. The hide of the dragon took the full brunt of the damage, only it burned harmlessly on the hide.

"Is there anything that can kill that thing?" the pyro alchemist asked

"We're not going to kill it, were going to capture it. Archers, reload with paralysis arrows. Kuroi, get your pack to conjure some black lightning chains. Everyone else, fire like hell at it." Naruto said as Kuroi carried him up the wall

While the archers cleared the wall, the crossbowmen and blood-riflemen shot him like hell. The 70 warriors surrounded the dragon, and conjured massive lengths of black chains. The archers then began to put hundreds of nerve poisoned arrows into him, and he staggered. Finally the wolves tripped it with the chains and it was down, but not dead. Everyone approched it, weapons ready, with two wolf pack members volenteering to help Naruto.

"Drake, who are you. State your name." Naruto ordered in vain to the drake

"Fool, what makes you think you can order something from me." The dragon said in a low voice

"Well, we have you surrounded, your restrainted, and I'm trying to be nice. Now talk." Naruto replied

"Even though you are my brothers champion, I have no reason to listen to you." It said

"Wait, brother of the oriental dragon? Your not the chaos dragon." Naruto said in confusion

"Don't even mention him, that traitor locked me in hell for thousands of years!" It roared, almost breaking the chains

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name doesn't matter. I am the first fire-drake. I'm what your kind would call the bastard brother of the oriental and chaos." The drake said

"What you are doesn't matter. Why did you take this fine country over and turn it into this?" Naruto asked

"Power, treasure, leg room. Whats it to you?" The drake asked

"Well your on my turf now. Either you surrender, or I'll have my men kill you." Naruto said as the ranged troops readied there weapons

"Dragon champion, I wish to give you a sign of good faith. I want to be a allience, or partnership with someone of your dragon guard." The drake said

"Alright, who do you want?" Naruto asked

"That man." He said, pointing his snout at Taikara

"Say what?" Taikara said in confusion

"Dad, do it, or he's going to roast us?" Kuroi said to him

"Mr. Taikara, I've heard a few things about you from your son. Let me just say I will explain things later, just get on that dragons back... now." Naruto said with a air of threat in his voice

Taikara saw that this human had power, power he no longer had. He agreed silently and began climbing up his back. When he got on, the chains came off. The fire-drake rose, and roared. Taikara felt a new sense of power, he felt the power the drake possesed, and let out a yell of excitement. The drake drowned out his yell with a massive roar.

"Black Lightning Clan, welcome to the Dragon Empire!" Naruto yelled

2 days later; Konaha

In the middle of the day, the guards cleared the streets of people, then a roar was heard. The first half of the army marched in front of a massive caravan that had all the treasure. The treasure caravan then split off to go to the treasury, while the army continued to march to the captital building. In the middle was Taikara and his wife riding on top of the Fire-drake. Naruto was limping with crutches in front of the whole army, and had to be helped up. Hinata ran to him, and nearly knocked him over.

"Naruto, your alive!" Hinata yelled

"Who told her?" Naruto asked, and everyone didn't even try to answer

"You must be empress Hinata, I am Taikara, Kuroi's dad." Taikara said, and kissed her hand

"Lord Naruto, I need to... oh I see you have company." Naja said

"Kuroi, is that the guy named Naja you talked to me about?" Taikara asked

"Ya it is dad." Kuroi said

"Your the boss, what do you want?" Taikara asked

"Lets rip him a new one." Kuroi said and bared his wolf teeth

Naja ran off screaming as the pack chased after him. Naruto pulled Hinata in and kissed her.

"Naruto, what will happen now?" Hinata asked

"I don't know Hinata, but whatever happens, we will be prepared. We'll get the ash-lands up and productive again in no time, and continue to provide for our people. That is what will happen." Naruto said, being hopeful what he said would come true.

**MHG: I'm terribly sorry people, exams and the first week of a new school schedule kept me busy. I hope this will calm you. Man this story seems to be popular, I get 200+ views the day I upload this chapter, and it gets higher every time I upload a new one. I thank all of you for that. This is the start of a new arc I call the ash-lands arc, so be ready, the stakes get even higher in a unforgiving landscape. **


End file.
